About You, Baby
by yuchi-kun
Summary: [ OOC - yaoi - highschool!AU ] Bukan salah Mark kalau dia jatuh hati akan kecantikan Haechan. Tapi Haechan ingin dipuji tampan. / "Mark, berikan sup jagungku atau kubocorkan rahasia-rahasiamu kepada Haechan." [ NCT ] [ Mark x Haechan ; Jeno x Jaemin ; Renjun x Chenle ; side! Jaehyun x Taeyong ; side! Hansol x Taeil ] [ semi-crack ] chap4up!
1. Chapter 1

Itu bukan pertama kalinya.

Saat _sneakers_ hitam Mark terhentikan, membeku di hadapan seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang selalu berantakan, dengan wajah mengantuk melewati sang wakil kapten tim basket. Seorang lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini betah menguasai seluruh isi pikiran Mark.

Mark meneguk ludahnya kasar, hatinya berdegup kencang. Dia pun tidak yakin mengapa ia menghentikan langkahnya, namun dia ingin memerhatikan wajah lelaki _itu_ dengan seksama; mengingat seluruh detailnya hanya dalam beberapa detik sebelum dia berlalu dari pandangan Mark.

" _Cantik_ ," gumamnya, kagum setiap kali lelaki _itu_ muncul di hadapannya. Hatinya belum berhenti berdebar, matanya masih terlekat dengan punggung lelaki _itu_ yang makin lama makin menjauh, menghilang dari pandangan Mark. Rasanya ingin sekali Mark mengejarnya, meraih pundaknya dan—mengaguminya lagi.

Tapi kedua kaki Mark bagaikan menyatu dengan lantai, badannya pun masih membeku. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, penasaran tentang lelaki _itu_.

Namanya saja. Cukup mengetahui namanya dan Mark akan lebih lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **About You, Baby**

 _by yuchi-kun_

 **| Highschool AU | Yaoi | Chapter 1 |Rated PG 15 |**

 **Pairings: (** Mark x Haechan), (Jeno x Jaemin), (Renjun x Chenle), slight!(Jaehyun x Taeyong), other side pairs.

 **Disclaimer:** **NCTDREAM and other idols that I casted are** _ **not mine**_ **. I only own the** _ **silly**_ **OCs and the** _ **ridiculous**_ **plot.** Haha, useless English rambles.

 **Warning! YAOI. I don't appreciate any harsh comments, so I would like you to step back if you don't like it. I've warned you.**

 **Dan ke-gaje-an, ke-garing-an, dan jalan cerita ga waras dari author yang sama ga warasnya. Please** _ **try**_ **to enjoy it, even if you'll end up puking all over your keyboard—I don't care tbh.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata sipit dengan pernik _almond_ , bibir tipis _pink_ yang selalu mengerucut lucu, hidung kecil mancung. Wajah lelaki _itu_ bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang terlalu spesial. Bahkan Jaemin pun bisa dibilang lebih tampan darinya.

Entah apa yang membuat Mark sangat terpesona sampai wajah lelaki _itu_ selalu terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin karena semburat merah samar yang selalu menempel di pipinya, atau caranya menata rambut dengan acak-acakan, tampak tidak peduli sedikit pun tentang kerapihan.

Kemarin lelaki _itu_ memakai _sweater_ biru dan sepasang _jeans_ abu-abu. Sepatunya masih _sneakers_ hitam yang sama, dengan tali yang ia biarkan terlepas. Rambutnya pun berantakan, saking berantakannya Mark berpikir kalau mungkin lelaki _itu_ tidak menyisir rambutnya—paling tidak merapikannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Bukannya Mark tidak suka, mungkin justru itu yang membuat Mark terpesona. Lelaki _itu_ tetap terlihat cantik di mata Mark walau ujung kepala sampai kakinya berkata bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mementingkan penampilannya. Kecantikannya terlihat natural, dan itu membuat Mark kagum, dan terpesona.

"Mark- _hyung_ ,"

Badan Mark tersentak, terbuyar dari lamunannya; potongan ayam kecap di sendoknya jatuh ke dalam mangkuk sup Jaemin yang masih setengah terisi, membuat pemiliknya menjerit dengan nada tinggi sambil memukul kepala Mark.

"Sup jagungku!" rengeknya.

Renjun yang memanggil Mark terkikik geli karena jeritan Jaemin yang membuat seluruh kantin menoleh ke arah mereka, menatap sang pemilik rambut _mahogany_ dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa, Renjun?" Mark bertanya kepada yang memanggil, tidak mengacuhkan Jaemin yang saat ini masih merengek manja di sebelahnya, mencoba menyelamatkan sup jagung yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya.

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tadi melamun," jawabnya singkat, tersenyum penuh kepolosan. Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau memanggil pria bodoh ini karena dia melamun dan ayam menjijikkannya harus mengotori sup jagungku?"

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil pria bodoh, sialan?"

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh."

"Sudah, sudah," Renjun menengahi mereka sambil tertawa. Kedua temannya ini selalu bertengkar karena hal kecil. Walaupun begitu mereka bertiga sudah akur semenjak sekolah dasar; sesering-seringnya ada pertengkaran mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Jaemin menggembungkan pipinya, lalu menghentakkan kakinya sebal sebelum—dengan pasrah—melanjutkan makannya.

Mark menghela nafas, "Akan kubelikan yang baru, Jaemin-ah."

Tuh, kan.

Mata Jaemin langsung berbinar. "Kau berjanji!" serunya.

"Janji tidak ya—"

"Harus janji!" Jaemin menjerit lagi, memukul meja kantin kencang dan berdiri, sekali lagi menarik perhatian seisi kantin. Tapi Jaemin tidak peduli.

Karena sekali Mark 'harus' dipalak maka tidak ada ampun yang akan Jaemin berikan.

"Jaemin," Renjun tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan berbisik. "Ada Jeno, tuh, nggak malu?"

Jaemin langsung memerah setelah mendengar nama orang yang disukainya. Tanpa menoleh atau basa-basi apapun, dia langsung duduk dengan kasar dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam; tidak membahas soal Mark yang harus menggantikan sup jagungnya atau Renjun yang cekikikan karenanya saat ini.

Mark bersiul, mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil memutar badannya di tempat, memerhatikan seisi ruangan. Matanya terhenti di suatu meja yang berisi tiga orang, menangkap sesosok orang yang selama ini selalu Jaemin bicarakan—sedang memandang ke arah meja mereka.

"Jaemin!" si pemilik rambut _pink_ berbisik. "Jeno sedang melihat ke sini!"

"Tidak!" Jaemin merengek lagi, panik. Gerakannya bertambah cepat, memasukkan sesendok sup jagung ke mulutnya lalu mengeluarkannya untuk sesendok sup jagung dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Renjun tidak dapat berhenti tertawa, dan kini Mark pun bergabung dengannya dan menertawakan Jaemin yang sedang mati-matian menahan malu.

Wajah Jaemin semakin memerah. "Dia masih melihat ke sini?" tanya Jaemin pelan, meneguk sup jagungnya yang sudah bercampur dengan ayam kecap Mark.

Renjun yang dapat melihat Jeno dengan jelas mengangguk, lalu menggeleng, lalu mengangguk lagi. Jaemin dan Mark melongo. "Renjun, kau—"

"Dia sudah pergi," potong Renjun cepat. "Tapi dia masih melihat ke arahmu. Tapi sudah tidak."

Jaemin menghela nafasnya panjang, merasa lega karena sang gebetan sudah pergi. Akhirnya dia bisa makan dengan tenang, tanpa menjaga ' _image_ '-nya sebagai ulzzang kelas 11.

Lalu suasana di meja itu berubah menjadi tenang. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara, semuanya fokus terhadap makanan mereka, bahkan Jaemin.

Ralat itu. Suasananya _terlalu_ tenang.

Renjun tiba-tiba berdehem, menarik perhatian kedua temannya. "Mark- _hyung_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mark menatap Renjun sejenak sebelum mengangguk, memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Itu," si rambut hitam menghela nafas. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

"Aku?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah polos. Renjun mengangguk pasti, di wajahnya tertera kekhawatiran. Jaemin juga jadi ikut memperhatikan wajah pria yang paling tua di antara mereka. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini Mark sering tiba-tiba melamun, Jaemin menyadarinya. Bahkan saat mereka pulang bersama beberapa hari yang lalu, Mark hampir menabrak tiang listrik karena melamun. Dia hampir membuang tas sekolahnya, lalu hampir meminum air garam percobaan kimia Renjun, dan hampir masuk ke toilet perempuan, karena melamun.

Renjun dan Jaemin bertatap-tatapan sesaat sebelum mengangguk berbarengan.

Mark terdiam. Matanya tertuju ke arah nasi dan ayam kecap di dalam kotak bekalnya, berantakan dengan _omelette_ keju yang sudah bercampur dengan saus tomat, bawang goreng, dan kerupuk udang.

Ah, saus tomat.

Merah pekat, mengingatkan sang wakil kapten tim basket kepada lelaki _itu._ Merah seperti semburat warna indah yang selalu berada di pipinya. Mark selalu memiliki keinginan tersendiri untuk menyentuhnya, memastikan bahwa warna itu natural.

Pikiran Mark melayang. Hari ini Mark tidak melihat pria itu di depan lapangan basket _indoor_ , lewat dengan rambut berantakannya seperti biasa. Aneh. Padahal sekitar dua minggu terakhir sampai kemarin mereka selalu berpapasan di depan loker-loker biru langit setiap pagi, dua minggu sejak Mark pertama kali terpesona akan dirinya.

Tiga puluh menit Mark menunggu di depan deretan loker itu, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai dan meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Namun sampai bel masuk berdering pun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya, membuat Mark dengan setengah hati menyeret kakinya ke kelas Fisika.

Mark menyapu rambut _pink_ -nya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya sambil menghela nafas panjang, otomatis membuat rahang kedua teman semeja kantinnya terjatuh setelah menunggu lama untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Saus tomat."

"Saus to—"

"Indah dan memesona."

Jaemin dan Renjun melongo lagi. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Renjun, mengerutkan dahinya. Jaemin mengangkat bahu, menyuap sesendok sup jagungnya lalu berkata,

"Memang bodoh dan aneh dia. Sudahlah biarkan saja."

.

.

.

Pegal, lengket, dan bau keringat.

Tiga konsekuensi yang seluruh anggota tim basket Dream High dapatkan setelah masuk ke dalam tim inti. Mark mengusap peluhnya, duduk di bangku besi panjang di sudut lapangan basket yang luas milik sekolahnya. _Coach_ Yifan tampaknya ingin habis-habisan melatih anggota tim inti yang baru. Dan efeknya adalah 11 mayat bergeletakan di lapangan.

"Markiepoo," Mark menoleh, mendapati sang kapten tim basket sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyodorkannya sebotol Pepsi. Mark merengut, "Jaehyun, apa kau sedang menawarkanku Pepsi itu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum kuda lalu mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Mark; tangannya masih menyodorkan sebotol Pepsi itu ke arah si rambut _pink_. "Tidak ada yang minum Pepsi setelah _perang_ , Jaehyun, tidak sehat," Mark berujar, mengelap keringat yang terus mengalir dari dahinya dengan handuk putih yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

Si kapten tertawa. "Tidak perlu kau minum sekarang, bodoh. Simpan saja, hadiah dariku."

Mark menatap Jaehyun bingung. "Hadiah?"

"Mhm," Jaehyun mengangguk, meletakkan sebotol Pepsi itu di paha Mark dengan tidak bertanggungjawab. "Sebenarnya tadi itu kubelikan untuk Jisung, tapi dia harus menghadiri rapat OSIS tidak penting sekolahnya hari ini jadi—hei, hei, Sanha, Moonbin, beristirahatlah dulu, jangan memaksakan diri! Sicheng! Tidak—jangan masuk ke situ, itu ruang ganti wanita! Hei—Sicheng!"

Sicheng yang sudah meraih gagang pintu ruang ganti wanita menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang sedang melompat ke arahnya dengan wajah tablo, seakan melihat seekor babon bersayap yang sedang terbang. Jaehyun menabrak Sicheng dengan kelewat sengaja, otomatis menggulingkan mereka berdua ke lantai.

Sicheng tiba-tiba mengerang nista, lalu Kun menabrak ring basket, lapangan menjadi gaduh.

Mark, sebagai wakil kapten tim basket yang bertanggungjawab dan peduli terhadap timnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke ruangan loker.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti lapangan yang saat ini seperti pasar malam, suasana ruang loker itu bagaikan hati seorang Moon Taeil, kosong dan hampa.

Mark mendudukkan pantat datarnya di salah satu bangku, menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding yang terasa dingin entah kenapa. Tangannya meraih botol minum milik Seungkwan, teman sekelasnya dan juga seorang _point guard_ tim basket inti sekolah mereka.

Pria itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Sepanjang _sparing_ basket tadi, pikirannya tidak terfokus terhadap _game_ samasekali. Pikirannya melayang ke seseorang berambut coklat dan bibir _pink_ tipis, mata yang selalu setengah terbuka; tidak berhenti menghantui pikirannya semenjak kemarin malam.

Bukan, dia tidak berhenti menghantui pikirannya semenjak dua minggu yang lalu—semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mark mendesah. Dia tidak bisa terus begini. Lelaki _itu_ selalu muncul di pikirannya semenjak saat itu, tidak tahu waktu maupun tempat—dia selalu muncul di benaknya. Di kelas, di lapangan, di kamar, bahkan di toilet. Selalu begitu padahal dia samasekali tidak mengenalnya. Jangankan kenal, namanya saja Mark tidak tahu.

"Minhyung, dimana yang lain?"

Pria pemilik nama korea Minhyung itu terbangun dari lamunannya, dengan sigap ia menegakkan punggungnya dan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, mendapati kawannya Yuta sedang melongok ke dalam ruang loker dengan wajah datar.

"Lapangan," jawab Mark singkat, merasakan suatu hawa berbahaya memancar dari tubuh si pria kelahiran Osaka itu.

Yuta mengangguk simpel. "Taeyong ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun _nya_. Tapi kalau dia sedang sibuk, mungkin kau bisa menemuinya, Minhyung. Sepertinya ini tentang kegiatan klub _dance_ juga."

"Hm," Mark balas mengangguk, meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum bangun dari duduknya. "Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Sang pria Jepang mengangguk lagi, masih dengan wajah datarnya; lalu pergi meninggalkan Mark yang kembali sendiri di ruang loker.

Mark menghela nafasnya lagi, mengusap tengkuknya yang sempat merinding karena sang _sadako—_ maksudnya sang Yuta, yang tidak biasanya sedatar itu. "Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Mark pelan, memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Pria itu mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan masalah orang lain dan berjalan keluar lapangan yang masih gaduh itu.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Lee Taeyong, seorang kapten klub _dance_ Dream High, berambut putih layaknya uban kakek Jaemin yang umurnya sudah 127 tahun. Ulzzang kelas 12 yang dipuja-puja oleh sekolah, baik siswa-siswa maupun siswi-siswinya. Jadian dengan seorang Jung Jaehyun atau kapten tim basket semenjak pertengahan kelas 11 dengan tidak elitnya.

Ya, tidak elit.

Siapa yang menyatakan cinta di tengah-tengah jurit malam berlumpur di depan toilet pria yang berbau seperti toilet pria dengan seorang Moon Taeil yang memakai wig kusut dan _hanbok_ wanita, memegangi gagang lentera dari jauh? Jung Jaehyun.

Namun seorang Lee Taeyong yang notabene berhati mulia, baik hati, dan rajin menabung itu mau saja menerima perasaan Jaehyun, bahkan jadian dengannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu isi pikiran Taeyong saat itu, tapi tidak ada pula yang peduli. Biarkanlah dia berlaku sesukanya, toh' cinta adalah cinta 'kan.

Saat ini dia sedang tersenyum cerah ke arah Mark, tampaknya sudah mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya tidak dapat datang keluar dari lapangan dan menemuinya. Tangannya ia lambaikan ke arah si pria asal Kanada itu dengan ceria, kedua matanya berkelap-kelip seperti biasa.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Mark Lee bahas.

Orang yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang bersandar ke loker sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. Rambut coklatnya yang berantakan terlihat sangat familiar bagi Mark, begitu juga semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya.

Itu _dia_.

"Mark!" sapaan Taeyong membuyarkan Mark dari lamunannya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Mark tiba-tiba terbawa ke lamunannya hari ini. Mark tersenyum kecil, membalas lambaian tangan Taeyong lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan lelaki cantik itu.

Hanya untuk beberapa detik, saat lelaki _itu_ menoleh dan menatap Mark, saat mata _almond_ indahnya bertemu dengan mata _hazel_ Mark; hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya, Mark berhenti bernafas. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan di dalam dadanya, seluruh badannya bergemetar, berjalan setengah mati ke arah Taeyong dan lelaki _itu_ seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa—padahal nyatanya Mark ingin berbalik dan berlari ke manapun, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Taeyong, ada apa?"

Mark balik menyapa, hatinya masih berdegup kencang ketika jarak dia dengan lelaki _itu_ hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

"Ada pesan dari Yukwon- _nim_ , kalau latihan untuk Seoul Dance Street akan dimulai lebih awal dari yang sudah dijadwalkan."

Mark mengangguk kaku, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari lelaki _itu_. Pertama kalinya Mark dapat memerhatikan wajah lelaki _itu_ dari dekat, dan tidak dalam waktu yang singkat. Mark tidak perlu khawatir kalau kecantikannya akan berlalu dengan cepat seperti biasanya; dia bisa memandangnya lebih lama.

"Hari apa?" tanya Mark, merespon Taeyong, matanya masih ada pada lelaki _itu._

"Selasa minggu depan."

Mark mengangguk lagi, tersenyum tipis ke arah si rambut putih yang balas tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan kuatur jadwalku," ujarnya. "Perlukah kuinfokan Jaehyun tentang ini?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti kuberi tahu secara personal," dia menjawab, sedikit tersipu ketika Mark menyebut nama kekasihnya. "Mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk memberitahu Ten, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ten akan kuinfokan."

"Terima kasih," Taeyong tersenyum lebar lagi, menunjukkan personanya. Tidak heran ia adalah seorang idola, ulzzang yang selalu dipuja kalau senyumnya saja bisa mencerahkan pikiran semudah ini. Tapi lelaki di sebelahnya dengan rakus mengambil semua pandangan Mark. Senyum Taeyong yang biasanya sangat menarik perhatian, bahkan perhatian Mark sekalipun, sekarang tak terlihat di samping keberadaan lelaki _itu_.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pamit," kata Taeyong.

Mark mengangguk, memaksakan senyum di wajah datarnya. Tidak ada sejengkal pun dari badannya yang menginginkan lelaki _itu_ untuk pergi, namun apa daya Mark yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Payah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haechan, ayo pergi."

Lelaki _itu_ mengangguk. " _Okay_."

 **TBC**

* * *

Review-nya ya, sayang-sayangku. :* ikutan gila juga gapapa kok.

Anyways.

Author baru nih, salken.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark terbangun ketika _handphone_ nya bergetar. Secercah sinar mentari menerobos masuk dari celah tirai yang Mark biarkan terbuka semenjak kemarin malam, menyinari sebagian kamarnya dengan lembut.

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya, menatap poster Drake di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya lalu meraih _handphone_ nya yang sempat ia letakkan di nakas kecil sebelum ia tidur, mendapati 5 pesan baru dari Jaemin yang terdampar semenjak 45 menit yang lalu.

' _Hei bodoh, dimana kau? Renjun izin hari ini kenapa kau membuatku sendiri T-T_

 _MARK BODOH CEPATLAH. AKU SUDAH DISINI SELAMA 30 MENIT._

 _Aku akan pergi ke rumahmu sekarang dan menyeret kepala_ pink _bodoh_ _mu turun dari tempat tidur._

 _AKU SERIUS._

 _Aku langsung ke sekolah, Mark. Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru terjadi. Kuceritakan nanti._ '

Mark menghela nafasnya panjang, meletakkan _handphone_ -nya kembali ke atas nakas dan meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum berdiri. Handuk putih di pojok ruangan ia ambil lalu ia kalungkan di lehernya seperti biasa, _jeans_ birunya yang terlipat rapi di lemari ia keluarkan dan ia taruh di atas kasur bersama dengan _hoodie_ abu-abunya. Mark melihat tasnya di atas meja sekilas, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Pria kelahiran Kanada itu berhenti di depan cermin, memandang bayangannya yang sedang menatap balik ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu; matanya memiliki sepasang kantung samar yang tidak terlihat indah bawah pernik-pernik _hazel_ nya.

Mark mendesah. Bukan salahnya ia tidur jam setengah tiga semalam. Satu wajah yang tidak asing terus muncul di pikirannya, membuat semangatnya malah menjadi-jadi walau Mark sudah membenamkan wajahnya di bantal atau bagaimanapun. Apalagi kalimat Taeyong kemarin terus terulang di benaknya bagaikan mantra yang mencegahnya jatuh tertidur.

Namun Mark samasekali tidak keberatan. Bibirnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar; jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, membuat dada dan pipinya terasa hangat saat wajah dan nama _itu_ terlintas lagi di benaknya—tampak tidak puas menguasai pikirannya semalaman.

"Haechan, ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **About You, Baby**

 _by yuchi-kun_

 **| Highschool AU | Yaoi | Chapter 2 |** **Rated PG 15 |**

 **Pairings: (** Mark x Haechan), (Jeno x Jaemin), (Renjun x Chenle), slight!(Hansol x Taeil), other side pairs.

 **Disclaimer:** **NCTDREAM and other idols that I casted are** _ **not mine**_ **. I only own the** _ **ridiculous**_ **plot.** Haha, useless English rambles.

 **Warning! YAOI. I don't appreciate any harsh comments, so I would like you to step back if you don't like it. I've warned you.**

 **Dan masih ada ke-cheesy-an, ke-garing-an, dan jalan cerita ga waras dari author yang masih sama ga warasnya.** **Plus alur yang rada ngebut.** **If you can stand the cheesiness you can proceed.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehelai daun berwarna oranye mendarat di atas surai _mahogany_ yang terlihat lembut, membuat pemiliknya mendongak lalu memungutnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang—membuang daun itu dan merapatkan jaket hitamnya. Masih lama sampai musim dingin datang namun Jaemin sudah merasa kedinginan sehebat ini, padahal yang sedang ia gunakan adalah dua lapis baju hangat di dalam jaketnya. Pria itu mendesah lagi, pandangannya beralih ke ribuan helai daun oranye kecoklatan yang berjatuhan ke tanah, membuat warna khas musim gugur yang sangat indah di sepanjang jalan.

"Si bodoh itu belum bangun," gerutu Jaemin sebal, menatap layar _handphone_ nya dengan tatapan menusuk. Empat pesannya yang ia kirim semenjak 40 menit yang lalu masih belum dibalas. Jangankan dibalas, dibaca Mark saja belum. Sementara Jaemin sudah menunggu Mark di halte dekat rumahnya selama hampir 57 menit. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:42 dan ia tidak ingin terlambat.

Dia harus ke gedung utara dulu sebelum ke kelasnya yang berada di gedung barat untuk menghampiri temannya Sanha—dan melihat Jeno.

Merupakan suatu rutinitas pagi bagi Jaemin untuk menyapa Sanha di kelasnya setiap pagi, juga untuk memandang orang yang disukainya untuk sesaat dan melihat senyumannya, yang akan seratus persen mencerahkan harinya. Bahkan mungkin Jeno-lah penyebab sebenarnya kecerahan Jaemin setiap hari.

Jaemin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di paha dengan tidak sabar, pandangannya mengarah ke jalan menuju rumah Mark, memeriksa jika Mark tiba-tiba muncul di penglihatannya dengan muka mengantuk bodohnya; rambut _pink_ nya berantakan dan jejak-jejak air liur di sepanjang dagunya.

Masih tidak ada tanda.

Pria itu mengerang malas. "Haruskah aku datang ke rumahnya?" gumamnya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Dahinya ia kerutkan, membayangkan bagaimana harinya akan berlalu tanpa senyuman sang doi. Seluruh hatinya menginginkan ia untuk berhenti memerdulikan Mark pergi ke sekolah saat itu juga, tidak memedulikan wakil kapten tim basket itu yang masih bercengkrama dengan tempat tidurnya.

Namun Jaemin tidak hafal jalan ke sekolahnya melalui rute ini. Entah mengapa, walaupun dia sudah melewati rute yang sama selama lebih dari setahun, otaknya masih belum mengenal jalan menuju sekolahnya dengan baik.

Si rambut _mahogany_ itu menghela nafanya panjang lagi, tampaknya dia benar-benar harus menyeret kepala _pink_ temannya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hei."

Satu suara yang terdengar familiar menghentikan Jaemin dari beranjak dan pergi ke rumah Mark, justru malah membuatnya membeku di tempatnya duduk. Itu suara yang selalu Jaemin dengar setiap pagi ketika ia menghampiri Sanha di kelasnya. Suara yang ia dengar ketika Sanha bercerita, ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang 11-2 itu. Yang ia inginkan untuk selalu berada di sampingnya, yang ingin ia dengar saat ia bangun dan sebelum ia tidur.

Jaemin menoleh perlahan—diam-diam berharap agar pipinya tidak berubah warna dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika sosok familiar yang dekat itu masuk ke dalam penglihatan. Sepatu Nike Air Jordan merah seperti biasa, _jeans_ hitam favoritnya, _hoodie_ merah bata polos yang terlihat hangat memeluk badan proporsionalnya, sampai wajah tampannya, masih setampan dirinya saat ia mengambil hati Jaemin tanpa izin dan membuatnya gila seperti sekarang.

Lee Jeno.

Seorang pria berotak elit dari kelas 11-2; siswa favorit semua guru karena nilai-nilai sempurnanya; pandai dalam bidang akademi, olahraga, maupun seni—termasuk bernyanyi dan menari. Hanya butuh kurang dari satu menit baginya untuk mencuri hati Jaemin dan menyimpannya sampai saat ini. Hanya dengan membantu seorang wanita lansia yang tuna netra menyebrang jalan; mengorbankan rekor tidak pernah absennya, dan hati Jaemin direbutnya dengan begitu saja.

"Ah, hai," sang pemilik rambut _mahogany_ balas menyapa, berusaha terlihat normal di depan Jeno walaupun hati dan otaknya sedang beratraksi bagaikan Taeil sang _cheerleader_ yang terus meloncat untuk Hansol di _game_ final futsal musim lalu.

Jeno balas tersenyum, "Jaemin, bukan? Na Jaemin dari 11-8?"

Jaemin terdiam sebentar, sedikit terkejut bahwa Jeno mengetahuinya. "Aku tidak tahu kau mengetahuiku, Jeno."

Jeno tertawa, "Kalau aku tidak tahu pria tercantik seangkatan berarti aku bodoh."

Telinga Jaemin langsung memanas mendengar kata-kata Jeno. Jeno baru saja memujinya cantik, dan dia tidak tahu betapa itu membuat Jaemin merasa bagaikan sejuta kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di perut dan dadanya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, berlari mengelilingi Seoul lalu terbang ke Busan, mencuri kereta kuda Park Jinyoung dan pergi ke rumah nenek Renjun di China untuk meminta sebungkus bakpao dan memasukkannya ke mulut Seungkwan agar dia teriakan-teriakan tak bermaknanya yang membisingkan itu berhenti.

Tapi dia harus tetap tenang.

Tapi dia tidak bisa tenang.

"Itu informasi yang salah," akhirnya ia menyangkal sembari memalingkan wajah.

Si rambut hitam tertawa lagi dan bukannya membantu Jaemin untuk menenangkan hatinya, dia justru memperburuk keadaan dengan merangkulnya dan berkata, "Menurutku tidak."

Wajah Jaemin bertambah merah, hatinya berdegup dengan kecepatan yang gila—pikirannya kosong dan dirinya merasa bagaikan terbang di antara awan-awan. Jaemin tidak yakin bila apa yang Jeno baru saja katakan adalah sebuah pujian yang tulus atau hanya sebuah basa-basi penuh omong kosong belaka, namun sebuah kalimat macam itu yang keluar dari mulutnya saja sudah membuatnya terbang seperti ini. Lengannya terasa hangat di pundak Jaemin, mempercepat debaran jantungnya ketika mereka membuat kontak tubuh dan kedekatan tubuh Jeno dengan tubuhnya bisa membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Jika tidak, kau tak keberatan pergi ke sekolah bersamaku, kan?" Jeno memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika Jaemin tiba-tiba terdiam.

Sang ulzzang membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jeno namun ia berhenti. Memang benar ia sedang menunggu Mark, namun itu karena ia tidak hafal rute menuju sekolah. Tidak masalah jika ia meninggalkan Mark sendiri dengan guling-gulingnya, dia pasti tidak akan keberatan jika Jaemin meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan Jeno. Lagipula, ini bisa jadi kesempatan yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya.

Jaemin menutup mulutnya, menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak sedang menunggu siapapun."

Jeno memiringkan kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya," Jaemin mengangguk dengan cepat. "Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu Mark, tapi dia masih tidur dan aku tidak ingin terlambat. Aku akan memberitahunya kalau aku sudah duluan—"

Dia sedikit tersipu sebelum melanjutkan, "—bersamamu."

Lalu Jeno menyunggingkan senyuman lebar khasnya setelah mendengar jawaban Jaemin. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu sukses membuat Jaemin meleleh di tempat setiap hari.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat," ujarnya sambil bangkit dari bangku halte, melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Jaemin.

Baru tiga detik Jeno melepaskan rangkulannya Jaemin sudah merasa rindu. Lengannya terasa hangat dan nyaman—bagai candu yang tak bisa dilupakan setelah sekali merasakannya.

Tapi Jaemin hanya mengangguk, jari-jarinya mulai mengetik sebuah pesan yang ditujukan ke kawannya yang masih tertidur.

' _Aku langsung ke sekolah, Mark. Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru terjadi. Kuceritakan nanti._ '

"Jaemin?"

Jaemin mendongak, mendapati Jeno yang sudah berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya; sedang menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaemin, seolah-olah mengisyaratkan Jaemin untuk bersegera dan menggandeng lengannya.

Pria berambut _mahogany_ itu merapatkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk, berjalan ke arah Jeno dan tersenyum, "Ayo berangkat."

Kemudian Jeno membalasnya dengan senyuman lain.

Yang tidak Jaemin lihat adalah semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Jeno saat Jaemin tersenyum, disembunyikannya dengan berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendahului Jaemin ke arah sekolah.

.

.

.

"Taeil, ayolah, biarkan aku masuk."

Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Mark remeh dari balik gerbang tinggi Dream High yang sudah tertutup rapat sejak pukul 8. "Bukan salahku kau telat, Mark," dia berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di bawah dada.

Mark menghela nafasnya panjang. Moon Taeil memang selalu begini, unik, tidak dapat ditebak, dan membingungkan. Terkadang ia adalah seorang pria pintar dan berhati mulia bagaikan Taeyong, cinta membantu dan sangat menyayangi sesama mahluk hidup bahkan tanah yang—menurut pendapat pribadinya—bernafas dan membuat makanannya sendiri. Namun terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan sampai Yuta sang pria Osaka itu ingin meremas seluruh tulangnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping dan membuangnya ke akuarium dugong untuk dimakan sampai habis.

"Sekali saja, Taeil-ah?" pinta Mark memelas.

Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Peraturan adalah peraturan, Mark," ujarnya tegas dan bijaksana. Wajahnya datar seperti wajah para _hitman_ di film-film pada umumnya, namun perbedaannya terletak di kesan yang tercipta. Jika wajah para _hitman_ itu terlihat menyeramkan, wajah Taeil terlihat menjijikkan.

Betapa Mark ingin meninju wajahnya saat itu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali," Mark mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ nya frustasi. "Lagipula, kenapa kau memakai wig dan baju perempuan, Taeil? Tidakkah sekolah melarangnya?"

Taeil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tak ada satu pun peraturan sekolah tertulis yang melarangnya, Mark," ia berkata dengan santai, mengibas wig _auburn_ panjangnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Dan ini adalah keperluan klub, bukannya niat pribadi."

Mark mengernyit, membuat wajah jijik sambil menatap pria di balik gerbang itu dari atas ke bawah. Mark tidak bisa berbohong, memang badan Taeil itu cukup ramping dan kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuh lelaki yang umum di angkatan mereka. Kakinya pun mulus dan berbentuk indah di bawah rok berwarna krem selututnya; entah natural atau tidak, Mark tidak _akan_ pernah peduli. Baju putihnya yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok memeluk pinggangnya dengan cukup ketat, menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya yang cukup feminim; membuatnya terlihat anggun.

Namun dia adalah Moon Taeil.

Dan bagaimana pun juga, bayangan Taeil berwig hitam saat _camping_ di pertengahan kelas 11—tiba-tiba muncul di belakang setiap pasangan dengan wajah horor dan make-up berantakan hasil karya Johnny dan Ten, memegang lentera redup yang menambah kesan horornya—tidak bisa hilang dari ingatan siapapun yang mengalaminya. _Siapapun_.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang Hansol sukai darimu."

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Taeil justru tertawa pelan bagaikan seorang _psycho_ , "Kau hanya terlalu kesepian, Mark. Inilah mengapa Jaemin memanggilmu bodoh, karena kau—"

"Apa aku sudah tidak bisa masuk?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kalimat Taeil, mengalihkan perhatian dirinya dan Mark secara serentak dan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Dan Mark berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat.

Rambut coklat yang berantakan, wajah mengantuk, sepasang kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka; menunjukkan sebagian pernik _almond_ yang tersembunyi di baliknya, semburat merah samar di pipi, dan bibir _pink_ tipis yang tertutup rapat—terlihat terlalu familiar di mata Mark. Sosok yang betah menghantui pikiran Mark semalaman, suatu penyebab rasa kantuknya dan kantung matanya saat ini—berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Haechan," bisiknya pelan.

Haechan menoleh ke arah Mark dan mengangguk saat mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Mark dengan volume yang sangat rendah.

"Pagi, Mark _sunbae_ ," sapanya ramah, menyunggingkan senyum kecil ke arah seniornya.

Mark hanya mengangguk, merasakan lidahnya membeku di dalam mulutnya saat adik kelasnya itu melemparkan sebuah senyum manis kepada dirinya. Seperti biasa debaran jantungnya langsung bertambah cepat, otaknya berhenti berkerja secara terlalu mendadak, keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

Sebesar itukah efek senyuman Haechan terhadap dirinya?

Taeil tampak memicingkan matanya sejenak, memerhatikan Haechan dari ujung kepala sampai kakinya. "Nama dan kelas?"

"Lee Haechan dari kelas 11-8," ujarnya singkat, matanya balas memandang Taeil, masih setengah terbuka dengan wajah mengantuknya—tampak tidak tertarik samasekali dengan pria di balik gerbang itu atau apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Taeil mengangguk lalu menatap selembar kertas yang berisi data siswa di tangannya dengan teliti. "Kau baru pernah terlambat sekali?" tanyanya sambil melirik Haechan dari ujung matanya.

Haechan mengangguk singkat.

Taeil menghela nafasnya, tidak puas dengan rekor pria berambut coklat itu yang mengecewakan bila dibandingkan dengan rekor terlambat milik Mark, "Baiklah, kau boleh masuk."

Namun pria itu tetap diam di tempatnya, matanya melirik ke arah Mark yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Dia," Haechan menunjuk Mark yang masih membeku dengan ibu jarinya. "Tidak boleh masuk?"

"Mark? Dia terlalu sering terlambat," ujar Taeil.

"Hmm," Haechan mengangguk lagi, menatap wajah Mark sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut membolos dengannya."

Spontan Mark menoleh, kedua matanya membelalak setelah mendengar kalimat Haechan yang juga mengejutkan Taeil. "Kau akan apa?" Mark bertanya, masih dengan volume rendah. Dengan tidak sadar badannya ia condongkan ke arah Haechan, seakan kalimat Haechan barusan kurang jelas dan kedua telinganya yang masih tidak percaya itu memerlukan pengulangan.

"Aku rasa aku tadi berbicara dengan cukup jelas," Haechan memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Mark, menatap mata kakak kelasnya itu dalam sambil tersenyum licik. "Apa kau benar-benar memerlukan pengulangan, _sunbae_?"

Mark menggigit bibirnya, merasakan suatu getaran di sekujur tubuh karena tantangan Haechan.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas," Mark tidak bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu sebagai suatu gumaman yang tidak jelas, namun tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk berujar dengan jelas dan tatapan yang Haechan lemparkan ke dirinya terlalu fatal—menusuk hatinya dengan kejam dan membuat ruang yang cukup luas untuk ia tempati.

Haechan mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi itu bukan salahku."

Mark mendesah. Haechan secara tidak langsung memaksanya untuk memohon, dan Mark memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan itu.

Tapi semenjak pertama kali ia melihat Haechan pun, dirinya sudah terjatuh. Segala harga diri dan kebanggaan yang ia bangun pertahap rasanya hancur seketika. Bagaikan tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang tidak akan Mark lakukan untuk Haechan, dan ia tidak bisa memutuskan jika itu adalah hal yang bagus atau tidak.

Tergantung.

Mark menghela nafasnya panjang, ia mengalah, "Haechan, ulangi kalimatmu sekali lagi?"

Haechan tertawa.

Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mark sampai mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 3 inci dari satu sama lain, lengan kirinya ia kalungkan ke leher Mark, menginvasi jarak wajar di antara mereka.

"Ayo membolos, _sunbae_ ," bisiknya.

"Ajak adik kelasmu ini kencan."

.

.

.

"Tuan, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin anda pesan?"

Pria bertopi fedora itu menggeleng, tersenyum ramah ke wanita pelayan kafe di hadapannya. "Aku akan memesan ketika orang yang kutunggu datang," dia berujar. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan lalu pergi ke meja pelanggan kafe yang lain untuk melayani mereka.

Renjun menghela nafas panjang, jari-jari tangan panjangnya ia ketuk-ketukkan di atas meja; kedua pupilnya yang bergemetar memandang ke luar jendela dengan gugup, menatap setiap orang yang berjalan di luar satu persatu, mencari sesosok pria berkemeja biru yang sedang ia tunggu. Renjun bahkan tidak mengenal pria itu, yang ia ketahui hanyalah namanya yang disebutkan kedua orang tua Renjun beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka memberitahunya tentang suatu berita yang mengejutkan.

Pertunangannya.

Jika dibilang bahwa Renjun terkejut adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dia sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan bahwa pertunangan yang telah menjadi tradisi turun menurun di keluarganya—akan terjadi kepadanya dalam waktu yang dekat.

Namun kegugupan Renjun tetap ada.

Jantungnya tidak dapat berhenti berdegup dengan sangat kencang saat itu, matanya masih memandang keluar dengan gelisah.

Tiga hari semenjak kedua orang tua Renjun memberikan berita tentang pertunangannya, nama itu tidak meninggalkan benak Renjun sedikit put. Sebuah nama China yang terdengar sangat indah saat diucapkan, membuat Renjun penasaran jika sosok pemilik nama itu seindah namanya.

"Huang Renjun?"

Sebuah suara yang mengucapkan nama Renjun membuat badannya sedikit menegang. Suara yang mungil dan kecil seperti miliknya di masa-masa sebelum pubertas; memanggil namanya dengan pelan namun tetap terkesan ceria.

Lalu Renjun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak.

Dan sejenak, Renjun bersumpah ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Ia terpesona.

Wajah mungilnya dihiasi dengan sepasang mata sipit yang indah, sepasang pernik _hazel_ berbinar di dalamnya. Hidungnya mancungnya terlihat kecil di atas bibir merah yang sedang tersenyum manis kepada Renjun. Rambut medium _blonde_ nya terlihat lembut dibalik _beanie_ biru laut yang serasi dengan warna kemejanya. Sepasang _jeans_ hitam memeluk kaki mungilnya dengan ketat dan telapaknya dialasi dengan sepasang sepatu _slip on_ bermotif jangkar yang terlihat imut di dirinya.

Indah. Dan menggemaskan.

Renjun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Zhong Chenle?" pria bermarga Huang itu berbisik pelan, ingin memastikan bahwa pria manis di hadapannya itu adalah calon tunangannya—walaupun dia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata berbau negatif sebagai jawaban pria itu.

Bagaikan dewa-dewa mendengar harapan Renjun, pria mungil itu mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum, "Benar, aku calon tunanganmu."

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

"Hansol-ah."

Seorang lelaki bersurai _blonde_ menoleh, bersenandung kecil sambil membelai kepala pria di sebelahnya dengan halus. "Ya, Taeil-ah?"

Bibir Taeil mengerucut lucu, lengannya memeluk lengan kekasihnya erat sambil menggumam pelan, "Memangnya aku ini seorang target yang empuk untuk dibully, ya?"

Hansol tertawa, mengacak-acak surai coklat kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Benar sekali, kau itu target bully yang super empuk, _babe_ ," ujarnya sambil memutar badan Taeil dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Taeil menggembungkan pipinya lalu ia sandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang milik Hansol, "Apakah aku selemah itu?"

Tawa Hansol menggema di kamar Taeil lagi, pelukannya di sekitar pinggang Taeil bertambah erat. "Kau itu lemah, Taeil," pria kelahiran Busan itu berkata, membenamkan hidungnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya, menghujani sepanjang pundak Taeil dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut.

"Lemah saat di ranjang."

Wajah Taeil memerah seketika; mencoba memberontak agar terlepas dari pelukan Hansol yang sudah mulai berpikir keluar dari jalur namun Hansol yang notabene mantan _ace_ tim basket itu terlalu kuat untuk dilawannya.

Bertanya kepada Ji Hansol adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Atau keputusan.

Atau juga taktik.

.

.

 _ **bonus scene ends.**_

* * *

.

 **gue:** oke gue bakal ngambis kimia malem ini.

 **gue juga:** bentar, dikit lagi, tanggung bentar si jenonya muncul dulu terus marknya terus haechan terus bully taeil dulu terus—

 **peer kimia:** why the fu** you lying, why you always lying, mmmm oh my God—

.

yeee chapter 2 keluaar :vv

ada yang kaget kalo Taeil gitu-gitu laku ama cogan mantan tim basket? Maaf ya yang udah mengantisipasi Jaeyong, mereka lagi sibuk di uks keknya gatau deh.

.

 **Biar jelas, nih age ordernya.**

Kelas 12—Mark dan para hyungnya (mbah taeil-1999)

Kelas 11—Haechan dkk (2000)

Kelas 10—Chenle yang baru muncul (2001)

Para fetus 2002 kebawah masih pada berjuang buat UN SMP.

.

Dan,

Enggak kok Jojon ama Ten kaga jadian, kan si Jojon udah nikah ama gue, Ten juga walaupun nyabe dia laku kok.

.

Oke katanya si _awtaeyong_ mending reviewnya dijawab-jawabin. Yang login gue balesin pake pm aja ya beb hehe :**

 **selu:** makasih udah ngeluangin waktunya buat ff ga waras ini. Nih udah update hanya untukmu :**

 **mint998:** kulanjut untukmu juga! ;;vv

 **KyuKyu:** siap bos! :v

 **smnhj:** makasih kakaaa, chap 2 up just for you ;;)))

 **Miyuk:** Markchan yang menggemaskan hnng

 **Reta:** maafkan aku Jaeyong tidak muncul disini huhu mereka lagi sibuk pake tanda kutip. Soal kedeketan Markchan ya hmmm, gimana yaa. /emot berpikir/

 **Zizisvt:** salken balik lagiii hehe. Thanks dah baca beb

 **Lee Gyu Won:** /wiggles eyebrows/

 **eunhaecutiepie:** age ordernya sedikit kuacak acak kecuali nct dream. Emang jemin lucu heheh makanya main kopelnya jemin. Makasihhh

 **smrookiesnct:** namamu indah sekali 3 jaemin tsundere gitu deeh, terus jenonya masih misterius heheheh. Makasih udah dukung! Sesepuh Taeil haha dia adalah orang pintar. Yunoh nya anti meinstrim yak hehe.

Makasih yang udah pada baca dan review bebeb-bebebku muah sini kucipok satu-satu ;-)

.

Anyways.

Reviewnya yaa :** I want to know what you guys think bout this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi itu tidak berjalan sesuai perkiraan Mark.

Ketika Haechan menantangnya untuk sebuah kencan, satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di benak Mark adalah perpustakaan tempatnya biasa bertengger di saat membolos.

Mark sempat gugup ketika ia membawa Haechan ke perpustakaan langganannya. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa Haechan akan menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan menariknya ke suatu restoran cepat saji—atau bahkan _arcade_.

Namun di luar perkiraan Mark, Haechan memilih tempat duduk dengan cepat dan tepat. Sebuah meja panjang dengan dua bangku yang terletak di tengah-tengah deretan rak buku tinggi. Hening dan tersembunyi.

"Ternyata wakil kapten tim basket adalah seorang kutu buku," Haechan berujar sembari meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja, "Tidak kusangka. Aku harus menyebarkan berita ini."

Mark menatap Haechan kosong, berniat untuk memprotes, "Aku selalu kemari hanya karena auranya cocok untuk tidur."

"Aura," ejek Haechan, membuat wajah jijik. Mark mengernyit lalu bangun dari kursinya, "Kita bisa pergi kalau kau tak suka."

"Eh, jangan," Haechan sontak langsung memegang kedua lengan Mark, mendorongnya sampai ia terduduk di kursinya lagi. "Aku hanya bercanda," lanjutnya, mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

Mark mendesah pelan. "Tapi kita benar-benar bisa pergi jika kau tidak ingin berada di sini," jelasnya, ikut canggung karena Haechan. Matanya bergerak-gerik tidak nyaman, seratus persen tidak terbiasa berada di posisi secanggung ini.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar hanya bercanda. Tetaplah di sini jika kau tidak ingin membaca apapun—aku akan mengambil beberapa buku," ia meyeringai lebar sebelum menghilang di antara deretan rak buku itu.

Mark menghela nafas panjang sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja—diam-diam menatap ransel Haechan yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Wajah pucatnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semerah saus tomat buatan neneknya. Ia menggenggam _sweatshirt_ hitamnya di bagian dadanya erat; tiba-tiba nafasnya menjadi berat dan panas.

Ini buruk. Menerima tantangan pria cantik itu adalah suatu ide yang buruk.

Meskipun ia telah berusaha keras untuk bersikap normal dan tenang di hadapan Haechan, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Jantungnya.

Dia masih berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **About You, Baby**

 _by yuchi-kun_

 **| Highschool AU | Yaoi | Chapter 3 | Rated PG 15 |**

 **Pairings: (** Mark x Haechan), (Jeno x Jaemin), (Renjun x Chenle), slight!(Jaehyun x Taeyong), other side pairs.

 **Disclaimer:** **NCTDREAM and other idols that I casted are** _ **not mine**_ **. I only own** **the** _ **ridiculous**_ **plot.** Haha, useless English rambles.

 **Warning! YAOI. I don't appreciate any harsh comments, so I would like you to step back if you don't like it. I've warned you.**

 **Cerita ini masih garing dan gaje karena penulisnya masih sama. Dan bagi yang selamat dari serangan** _ **cheesy**_ **chapter 2 bisa melanjutkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lonteng _mini_ berdenting saat pintu kafe itu terbuka, lalu para pelayan akan menyapa pelanggan mereka dengan ramah.

Suasana di kafe itu sangat tenang dan Renjun menyukainya. Lantainya berbahan kayu, menambah kesan estetis kafe itu sendiri. Lampu-lampu digantung tinggi di langit-langit, menerangi ruangan kafe dengan sinar putih. Dindingnya terbuat dari bata yang tidak dilapisi cat selain merah dan gambar-gambar dari seniman-seniman berkelas dipajang di atasnya. Belum lagi musik _jazz_ yang terus menerus mengalun dari speaker di setiap pojok ruangan, mempernyaman setiap pelanggan maupun pelayan yang berada di dalamnya.

"Aku menyukai kafe ini," ujar Renjun, bibirnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar.

Pria di hadapannya pun balas tersenyum, "Manis."

Renjun mengangguk setuju. Jarinya menari kepada alunan musik _jazz_ itu di atas meja, membuat ketukan yang seirama dengan lagunya. "Kau juga menyukainya, Chenle?" tanyanya di sela-sela tarian jarinya.

"Mhm," Chenle mengangguk, pernik-perniknya berbinar, "Mereka ramah sekali."

"Yang belum kita ketahui adalah kualitas makanannya," lanjut Renjun sambil tertawa.

Chenle juga tertawa. Punggungnya ia sandarkan dengan santai. Matanya masih berbinar, menatap Renjun dengan penuh antisipasi. "Kau ini menarik, _gege_ ," dia berkata.

Terkejut, Renjun mendongak, "Oh, ya?"

"Sangat," Chenle menjawab, pipinya merona, "Tampan dan menarik."

Renjun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kikuk. Dia tidak mengira akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari tunangannya—sekaligus orang yang mengambil hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

Berkat percakapan mereka sebelumnya, Renjun menemukan bahwa dirinya dan Chenle memiliki sangat banyak persamaan. Yang pertama; keduanya sama-sama menyukai sepakbola dan pelajaran matematika. Lalu Chenle berkata kalau ia menyukai _takoyaki_ yang sempat ia beli saat ia pergi ke Jepang bersama keluarganya. Dan Renjun adalah penggemar berat _takoyaki_ buatan ibu Yuta, yang selalu kakak kelasnya bawakan untuk semua anggota tim futsal setiap kali ia pulang ke Jepang.

Mereka juka mengobrol tentang banyak hal; mengenai sekolah, keluarga, teman—bahkan anjing _chihuahua_ lucu yang selalu mengikuti Chenle selama perjalanannya menuju dan pulang dari sekolah. 'Warnanya coklat,' jelasnya bersemangat, membuat Renjun tertawa. Lalu ia bercerita bahwa tetangganya memiliki kucing jenis Persia selalu setia mengikutinya setiap hari minggu, ketika ia berjalan pagi dari pinggiran sungai Han sampai kembali ke taman kecil penuh bunga di dekat rumahnya.

Entah kenapa Renjun sudah merasa dekat dengan pria mungil itu, padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Bila dilihat dari yang Renjun perhatikan selama pria itu berbicara, dia adalah pria yang ceria dan bersemangat. Kata-katanya diungkapkan secara bening, jujur tanpa pelapis apapun.

"Omong-omong, Chenle," Renjun memanggil, mencoba untuk memulai percakapan lainnya, haus akan kedekatan lainnya dengan lelaki mungil itu, "Apa kau ingin pergi kemana pun hari ini?"

Chenle memandang Renjun, bingung. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu—matanya menatap wajah Renjun dari balik poninya dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa kau sedang bertanya kalau aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini?" dia bertanya.

"Tepat sekali," pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya tertawa.

"Ah," Chenle sedikit tersipu. Malu, wajahnya sedikit memanas. "Kemana pun boleh, Renjun- _ge_ ," ujarnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja. Jarinya meraih sekotak gula balok, bermain dengan tutupnya.

Renjun tersenyum.

Zhong Chenle manis. Manis sekali.

"Lagipula," Chenle melanjutkan, pipinya merona warna merah ceri. Tangannya masih sibuk memainkan keramik putih bermotif bunga itu. "Kita baru bertemu dan kau harus pulang ke Korea malam ini juga. Aku pun tak tahu kapan kau akan kembali ke China," tuturnya dengan sangat pelan, jika Renjun tidak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan mungkin ia tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Chenle, kita 'kan bisa berbicara lewat _chat_ ," ujarnya lembut.

Chenle menggeleng dengan cepat, _beanie_ birunya bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya semula karena itu, "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

Pria yang tertua di antara mereka berdua tertawa lagi. "Ada teknologi canggih bernama _video_ _call_ , Chenle," ia berujar lagi, memandang wajah Chenle yang memerah entah kenapa—yang penting calon tunangannya itu terlihat sangat manis dengan merah ceri mewarnai pipinya, "Masa kau tak tahu?"

Chenle merengut, bibir manisnya itu dikerucutkan lagi. "Tetap saja!" serunya, setengah merengek.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Renjun mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengalah, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke banyak tempat dan aku akan pergi ke bandara pada pukul 10 malam. Apa kau puas?"

Chenle terdiam sesaat. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Tidakkah itu terlalu malam bagimu?" tanyanya dengan berhati-hati.

"Yah, memang malam, tapi—"

"Pukul 8 dan aku mungkin akan cukup puas, _ge_ ," potong Chenle sontak, bibirnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil, "Kau memiliki sekolah besok. Jangan korbankan itu untukku."

Renjun harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tangannya tidak bergerak ke kepala pria yang lebih pendek itu dan membelai surai medium _blonde_ nya.

'Demi Aphrodite, sebesar apa bagian yang kau berikan kepada mahluk ini ketika kau menciptakan dia?'

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengambil buku apapun, _sunbae_?"

Mark sedikit terloncat dari tempat duduknya ketika suara Haechan menyapanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari IPad di tangannya ke lelaki bersurai coklat itu—berdiri di belakangnya dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal menjulang di tangan.

"Haechan," Mark berbisik dengan tidak percaya, membelalakkan matanya, "Kau tidak akan menghabiskan semua buku itu dalam sehari, 'kan?"

Haechan tertawa, menarik kursi dengan kaki lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas bidang datar berbahan kayu itu. Tumpukkan buku warna-warninya ia letakkan di meja. "Aku hanya akan mencari beberapa materi untuk referensi, tenang saja," jelasnya sambil mengambil buku yang berada di tumpukan paling atas, membuka halamannya secara asal.

Mark meneguk ludahnya.

Kenapa kakinya selalu melemas setiap Haechan mengeluarkan tawa itu?

Pernik-pernik _almond_ nya berbinar ketika buku tebal itu ia buka, mulutnya menyibukkan diri dengan bersenandung suatu lagu pop-klasik karya Yiruma.

Satu sisi lain milik Lee Haechan yang Mark temukan.

Selama lebih dari dua minggu terakhir ini yang dapat Mark lihat adalah sisi tak acuhnya, terlihat bosan akan apapun yang berada di dunia ini. Mungkin Mark memang terlalu menilai Haechan dari luar—dari penampilannya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai sisi tak acuh Haechan.

Justru semuanya menarik. Kedua sisi si rambut coklat yang Mark ketahui—semuanya menarik. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah Mark mengetahuinya; hatinya masih berdegup kencang dengan kecepatan yang sama. Badannya masih bergetar dan otaknya berhenti bekerja. Lee Haechan masih membuatnya seperti ini.

"Mempesona," gumam Mark pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya ke tas ranselnya di atas meja. Kedua matanya masih dengan setia menatap lelaki di sampingnya—terpaku dengan berparagraf-paragraf kata yang tersusun rapi di lembaran putih kekuningan itu.

Lalu Haechan—karena merasa bahwa Mark sedang menatapnya dan mungkin ia membutuhkan sesuatu—menoleh ke arahnya.

Dan membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Kata-kata Haechan tertahan di tenggorokan, barisan kalimat bertinta hitam memudar dari benaknya bagaikan sinar matahari senja.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara, hanya ikatan tidak disengaja yang pelan-pelan menghanyutkan. Rasanya jarum detik tidak lagi berputar, angin tidak lagi menghembus dan sayup-sayup suara kicauan burung di luar jendela tiba-tiba menghilang.

Persatuan iris _hazel_ dan _almond_ yang masing-masing menyelam ke dalam satu sama lain; menjelajah warna yang berbeda—mempelajari kata-kata bisu yang memancar dari batin.

Mark terjatuh. Kesadarannya pergi menjauh entah kemana ketika kedua iris yang indah itu menangkap dan mengurungnya dengan kejam.

Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan siapa pun. Tidak ada yang berpikir, keduanya hanya mengikuti hati dan naluri mereka. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke karya indah Tuhan di hadapannya itu, mengagumi setiap senti yang dibentuk olehNya dengan luar biasa. Penguasa seluruh benaknya, pencuri setiap jengkal tempat di hatinya.

Dia tenggelam.

Haechan terlalu indah.

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang," Mark berbisik dengan sangat pelan, hanya beberapa inci dari wajah Haechan dan kata-katanya akan terjadi.

Kedua mutiara _almond_ itu berbinar, menatap Mark dengan penasaran dan penuh ekspektasi. Namun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Mark lihat di matanya. "Kenapa?" Haechan bertanya dengan volume yang sama rendah.

Tangan Mark bergerak dengan sendirinya, menyapu poni Haechan ke samping; menunjukkan dahinya yang selalu tersembunyi oleh helaian rambut coklat itu, "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Haechan hanya terdiam. Matanya masih menatap milik Mark dengan tatapan yang sama. Sangat berkilau sampai Mark ingin membandingkannya dengan sang angkasa. Mungkin pernik-pernik _almond_ yang memikat itu memiliki lebih banyak bintang dari dirinya.

Telapak tangan Mark bergerak turun dari dahi Haechan, menyusuri rahang tajam itu dengan jari-jarinya—menciptakan percikan-percikan listrik di ujung jari ketika kulit halus itu memanjakannya.

"Kau luar biasa memukau," tutur Mark, "Kecantikanmu menakjubkan."

Pipi Haechan merona, bibir _pink_ tipisnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kau menyukaiku," dia membalas, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu untuk jadian _sekarang_ , Haechan, tenanglah," Mark melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Haechan. Ia memundurkan badannya beberapa senti, mengembalikan jarak wajar mereka walaupun sebagian dari dirinya tetap bersikeras untuk tetap berada dekat dengan pria penguasa benaknya itu. "Kau selalu membuatku terpesona—dan itu semenjak pertama aku melihatmu, dua minggu yang lalu."

Mark mendesah sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan semenjak itu pula kau terus-terusan berada di pikiranku, Lee Haechan. Jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang aku sampai berpikir bahwa aku mengidap suatu kelainan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalam, hanya karena namamu."

Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, pandangannya ia alihkan ke tumpukkan buku di atas meja yang bahkan sudah menghilang dari pikirannya. " _Sunbae_ , aku—" Haechan berdiri dari kursinya, "Kurasa kita tidak bisa begini. Aku harus pergi."

Pria bersurai _pink_ di sebelahnya menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku akan menetap di sini untuk sesaat."

"Maksudku aku ingin pergi bersamamu," lanjut Haechan tiba-tiba, dahinya mengerut. "Aku 'kan ingin kau mengajakku kencan, _sunbae_!"

Mark melongo. Mulutnya terbuka menjadi huruf 'O' besar, membuat wajahnya secara keseluruhan terlihat bodoh.

Haechan terkikik geli. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Mark lalu menariknya bangun dari tempat duduk—tentu dengan si wakil kapten tim basket itu terjatuh ke lantai dalam prosesnya, membuat sang pelaku tertawa. "Ambillah momen ini sebagai kesempatanmu untuk PeDeKaTe, _sunbae_ ," dia berujar di sela-sela tawanya. Tas ransel hitam ia lemparkan ke pundaknya. Mulutnya membuat sebuah seringaian lebar, "Berharaplah agar aku menerimamu."

"Lee Haechan!" Mark merengek, seratus persen di luar karakter-wakil-kapten-tim-basketnya, "Kukira kau tidak suka dengan pengakuanku dan akan menghilang! Dan itu membuatku takut! Kau ini membingungkan seperti Taeil!"

Haechan tertawa dengan keras, sepenuhnya melupakan bahwa mereka sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan. "Manusia sepertiku pun juga bisa merasa gugup, Mark _sunbae_ ," ujarnya, "Apalagi ketika seorang lelaki tampan sedang menggodaiku."

"Hei!" Mark memprotes ketika Haechan menariknya keluar tempat yang terlalu hening untuk mereka tempati itu, "Apa itu bisa dihitung sebagai suatu penggodaan?"

"Kau bahkan mencoba menciumku—"

"Dan kau dengan bodohnya bertanya 'kenapa'!"

Haechan menunjukkan seringaiannya lagi, "Ternyata kau benar-benar mencoba menciumku."

Mark langsung mengatupkan bibirnya, wajahnya memerah, "Bukan salahku kalau bibirmu itu terlihat sangat lembut dan menggoda."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau memimpikan bibirku juga setiap malam."

Dan Mark pun tidak bisa menjawab.

.

.

.

Jarum-jarum di jam dinding kelas 12-4 sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.10 dan Lee Taeyong sedang memegang deretan kartu UNO bergambar Winnie the Pooh di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak serius dan kedua matanya terfokuskan ke angka-angka besar yang tercetak di pojok kiri atas kartu-kartu itu.

Di hadapannya ada seorang Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, seorang siswa dari Thailand yang merupakan pemegang gelar _master_ dalam semua permainan UNO yang pernah dimainkan di Dream High.

"Fokus, Taeyong," ujarnya, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menguasai permainan ini jika kau tidak fokus."

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku sedang mencoba, Ten," ia berkata. Kartu-kartu itu ditatapnya dengan lebih dalam, "Hanya saja beruang kuning ini sangat mengganggu."

"Winnie?"

Pria berambut seperti uban itu mengangguk, membalikkan kartunya agar Ten bisa melihat gambar beruang kuning di kartu bernomor 4 itu, "Kenapa dia memakai baju namun celananya tidak ada?"

Sang pria Thailand melongo sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia tidak sempat menggunakannya?"

"Kenapa ia tidak sempat memakai celananya?" Taeyong bertanya lagi. Ia tatap gambar kartun itu dengan wajah penasaran.

Ten mengedikkan bahunya. Sepasang iris coklatnya sekarang juga terarah ke gambar Winnie the Pooh di deretan kartu di tangannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu tentang itu, Taeyong," dia berujar, mengamati beruang kuning itu yang terlihat sedang mengejar kupu-kupu di kartu hitamnya.

"Haruskah kita mengakhirinya di sini, Ten?"

"Yah," Ten menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan berbosan diri di sini denganmu sampai waktu istirahat. Kelasku akan kosong sampai jam kelima."

Taeyong tersenyum cerah lalu mengangguk. "Aku tidak punya kelas untuk hari ini. Dan Mark juga tampaknya membolos karena itu," katanya dengan senyuman polos, samasekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kebenaran di balik bolosnya seorang Mark Lee yang bangun kesiangan dan masih berani menghabiskan setengah jam di kamar mandi.

Ten mengangguk mengerti, walaupun ia meragukan alasan Mark Lee membolos menurut pendapat temannya yang berhati mulia itu. Taeyong memang selalu begitu—memandang dunia yang kejam ini dengan pandangan yang cerah dan positif. Dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu berpikiran seperti ' _semua kejadian pasti ada esensinya, jadi diambil sisi positifnya saja'_ dan alhasil dia menjalani sebuah hidup yang damai dan tenteram dan semua orang selalu menyukainya.

Siapa pula yang tidak menyukai pria sebaik Lee Taeyong.

Jika Taeyong sedikit lebih _manly_ , mungkin Ten sudah menembaknya sejak lama.

"Omong-omong, Taeyong," panggil Ten tiba-tiba ketika sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, "Dimana kekasih berkeringat menjijikkanmu itu?"

Taeyong tertawa. "Maksudmu Jaehyun?" dia balas bertanya sambil tersipu.

"Ya," Ten memutar bola matanya, "Pria bodoh yang menggunakan Taeil sebagai bahan untuk menembakmu. Memangnya dia pikir Taeil itu semacam atraksi? Bleh, menarik saja tidak, malah dijadikan atraksi. Aku dan Johnny mendandani Taeil untuk keperluan jurit malam, bukan untuk keperluan pribadinya."

"Hush, Ten, Taeil itu menarik kok. Dia tampan dan baik hati."

Ten langsung memasang wajah jijik, "Taeyong apa yang salah dengan pikiranmu itu?"

Sang ketua _dance_ _club_ itu menatap Ten dengan polos, "Apa yang salah dengan pikiranku?"

"Yah—oke baiklah, aku akui bahwa Taeil itu tampan. Setiap orang memiliki daya tariknya sendiri—kau pasti ingin mengatakannya—dan aku sependapat denganmu dalam hal itu," Ten menghembuskan nafasnya. Kartu-kartu yang sekarang berserakan di meja ia rapihkan menjadi satu tumpukan kartu yang cukup tebal. "Tapi," lanjutnya, "Taeil itu hanya baik kepadamu, Taeyong."

Taeyong mengerutkan dahi indahnya lagi, ragu dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Maksudmu ap—"

"Permisi kakak-kakak sekalian, apakah Taeyong _hyung_ ada?"

Satu suara yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian seisi kelas itu, termasuk Taeyong dan Ten yang terpotong oleh suara yang terdengar familiar itu. Mereka sontak menoleh, mendapati seorang Jaemin yang sedang tersenyum lebar nan manis ke arah seluruh mahluk hidup yang sedang bernafas di dalam ruangan itu.

Jaemin memerhatikan setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu secara teliti. Ketika matanya mengenali rambut putih bersinar yang sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah ulzzang kelas 11 itu, ia menjerit.

"Taeyong _hyung_ kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi!" pria bersurai _mahogany_ itu setengah berteriak, berlari-lari kecil ke arah Taeyong—dan Ten yang baru saja ia sadari hawa keberadaannya, "Hai, Banci _hyung_! Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi!"

Ten memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu, menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan menusuk seolah-olah ia sedang berkata 'aku harus berhadapan dengan seorang banci dan bayi bodoh sejak tadi lalu kau datang dan menambah beban hidupku'.

Namun Taeyong, sebagai seorang manusia berhati mulia yang perhatian terhadap sesama, ia menarikkan sebuah bangku agar Jaemin bisa duduk lalu tersenyum ke arah pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Benarkah, Jaemin? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Tadi aku melihat Yuta _hyung_ ," Jaemin menggantungkan ujung kalimatnya, diam-diam melirik ke arah Ten yang sedang membelalakkan matanya ke arah Jaemin.

"Yuta kenapa?" Ten langsung bertanya dengan agresif, badannya ia condongkan ke arah Jaemin dan—mungkin kedua bola matanya bisa keluar dari kantungnya, saking lebarnya ia sedang membelalakkan matanya saat itu.

Jaemin terkekeh, "Tidak, aku tadi hanya melihatnya."

Ten mendesah, tiba-tiba panik, "Melihatnya sedang melakukan apa, tonggos?"

"Hei, kau tak perlu menghina gigi-gigi indahku ini!"

"Berisik kau. Sedang apa dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Yuta, bodoh."

Jaemin menggembungkan pipinya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dia sedang berguling-guling di lapangan sepak sepak bola. Dan dia hanya memakai selapis kutang dan _boxer_."

"Sial," dan tak perlu aba-aba lain dari Jaemin atau Taeyong, pria kelahiran Bangkok itu menerjang jendela dan meloncat keluar.

"Baiklah, satu gangguan sudah tereliminasi," Jaemin berkata, menunjukkan seringai nakalnya ke arah Taeyong yang hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi selicik ini, Jaemin?" tanya Taeyong sambil memasukkan tumpukkan kartu milik Ten ke dalam tasnya, mencegah penyitaan dan jam detensi. Ia tak ingin waktunya bersama Jaehyun terbuang lagi hanya karena setumpuk kartu bergambar beruang kuning tidak bercelana.

Jaemin tertawa, "Aku tidak licik, hanya saja cara mengusir Ten _hyung_ itu sedikit rumit. Aku, Renjun, dan Haechan yang menemukan metode khusus ini."

Taeyong, sebagai seorang mahluk yang selalu berpikiran positif itu tersenyum, mengambil esensi dari perbuatan adik kelasnya itu.

'Ah, mereka sudah mulai mencoba menciptakan sesuatu yang baru. Kreativitas mereka akan berkembang mulai dari sini dan mereka akan membuat sekolah bangga.'

Tampaknya Jung Jaehyun adalah orang berkeringat yang paling beruntung di dunia.

"Jadi, Jaemin-ah," lelaki bersurai putih itu berkata, "Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau percaya bahwa aku tidak akan memercayainya?"

Jaemin merapatkan bibirnya yang langsung melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar, menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ini menyangkut Jeno," Jaemin berbisik dengan sangat pelan, hampir terlewat dari pendengaran Taeyong saking rendahnya volume yang ia gunakan.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaemin, ingin mendengar kata-kata adik kelasnya itu dengan lebih keras tanpa membuatnya mengencangkan suaranya. "Menyangkut Jeno?" ulangnya.

Jaemin mengangguk dengan cepat, merah yang mewarnai seluruh wajahnya sekarang bertambah terang; membuatnya terlihat seperti tomat ceri yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun keluarganya. Kedua pernik coklat tuanya berbinar-binar bagaikan lautan yang memantulkan sinar sang surya.

Taeyong melihat ke sekelilingnya, berjaga-jaga jika ada siapapun yang sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka berdua aman, ia berbisik, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jaemin meneguk ludahnya, berusaha keras agar jeritannya yang saat ini sedang ia tahan tidak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Jeno," ia memulai.

"Dia mengajakku untuk jadian."

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

Jisung menatap lembaran-lembaran _script_ yang berada di tangannya, senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah mungilnya itu.

"Senangnya, para OTPku sudah masuk ke fase PeDeKaTe."

Lalu ia menitikkan air mata. "Tapi bagianku mana?"

Hansol menepuk-nepuk pundak siswa SMP itu, "Mungkin kau akan diberi bagian setelah lulus UN, Jisung. Setidaknya Jaehyun menyebutkan namamu, kan? Tenanglah, aku pun hanya muncul di bonus scene."

Sicheng mengangguk, kedua matanya mulai berair. "Aku," ia memulai dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat sedih, "Hanya muncul untuk ditimpa Jaehyun dan mengerang nista."

Di sebelahnya hanya ada Kun dengan perban melilit kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pasrah, "Aku muncul hanya untuk menabrak ring basket."

Johnny menghela nafasnya panjang, "Memang derita orang yang belum debut, ya, namaku saja baru muncul 2 kali. Bukan bagian, hanya nama."

Doyoung yang sedari tadi pundung di pojokan menolehkan kepalanya. Di pipinya terlihat air mata yang mengalir deras sampai ke leher jenjangnya.

Semua orang langsung menatapnya dengan iba.

.

.

 _ **bonus scene ends.**_

* * *

di saat gue lagi asik-asiknya nulis chapter 3.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Iya siapa, ya?"

"Orang, mbak."

"Oh, orang toh. Ada apa ya?"

"Nilai matematika, mbak."

"Maaf nggak tertarik :-)"

.

Chapter 3 sebelom hari minggu ini berakhir!

Dan yang gue nistakan bukanlah Taeil seorang. Karena membully cast ff itu menyenangkan.

.

 **Seperti biasa yang login ue balesin pake pm ya!**

 **Guest:** memang haechan tidak bisa ditebak hmmm. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

 **Guest:** kok bisa tau mereka saling suka? Mbak bisa ngeramal ya? Jemin sama junle juga main kok, don't worry. Makasih udah review!

 **smrookiesnct:** iih salting iih kayak jaemin sama mark iiih. Encan modus ama mark mah udah biasa. Di rl juga sering modus kok tuh anak. Makasih reviewnya, yaaaaa!

 **Miyuk:** markchan itu emang ngegemesin abis. Taeil banci kesayangan hahahah. Makasih dah review btw! '3'

 **Zizisvt:** nih biar seneng lagi kubales lagi hehe. Iiih kok bisa pada nebak sih sedih nih authornya. Yaiyalah udah bisa nebak kan mainpairnya junle dan author gamau ribet-ribet nambahin orang berantem di ff. ga panjang kok hehe, ada yang lebih panjang malah. Makasih udah review!

Yang udah review kukirimin hadiah. Hadiahnya piring cantik beli sendiri di alpamat.

.

Anyways, please write down your review, guys!

I want to know what you guys think bout this chapter. :*


	4. Chapter 4

Jika dibilang bahwa Jeno tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan seorang Na Jaemin, berarti itu adalah sebuah kebohongan yang sangat besar.

"Kau tahu Na Jaemin dari kelas 10-3, 'kan?" bisik Minhyuk waktu itu, ketika Jeno sedang melakukan piket bergilir untuk merapihkan perpustakaan sekolah di pertengahan semester keduanya. Jeno sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak, _hyung._ Mendengar namanya saja aku tidak pernah," Jeno menjawab sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyortir buku-buku yang baru saja dikembalikan.

Minhyuk—atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Rocky itu—menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ini terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran sampai kekurangan informasi tentang dunia luar, ya," ia berujar sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, _"_ Ulzzang angkatanmu, Jeno, masa kau tak tahu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku ini orang yang selalu ketinggalan gosip-gosip terkini, _hyung_ ," pria bersurai hitam itu tertawa, berdecak kagum ketika melihat buku di tangannya, "Ternyata masih ada yang membaca 'Lima Sekawan'. Kukira masa-masanya sudah tenggelam _._ "

"Kebanyakan remaja sekarang terlalu sibuk dengan _handphone_ mereka," Minhyuk ikut tertawa, "Kau ini pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya, Jeno."

Jeno hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakak kelasnya itu. "Kau boleh melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang Na Jaemin, _hyung_ , aku akan mendengarkan," katanya, meletakkan buku bersampul biru itu ke atas tumpukkan buku-buku fiksi. Minhyuk mendengus, "Kau benar-benar tak tahu, ya?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tangannya tetap sibuk memindahkan buku-buku dari sebelah kanannya ke tumpukkan-tumpukkan buku yang siap dibawa ke raknya masing-masing.

Hening untuk sesaat, hanya suara nafas mereka berdua dan sayup-sayup suara orang berbincang di luar ruangan perpustakaan.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka, diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mengarah ke kedua lelaki itu.

Minhyuk mendongak ke arah suara itu, kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Ah, Jaemin _."_

Panjang umur.

"Minhyuk _hyung_!" panggil Jaemin dengan nada yang riang, "Kau sedang piket? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku."

"Oh," Minhyuk turun dari bangkunya, berjalan ke arah _counter_ untuk mengambil kartu keanggotaan milik adik kelasnya itu, "Buku John Green yang kau pinjam itu?"

Jeno mengintip dari bahunya, mendapati pria itu sedang mengangguk ke arah Minhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

Sekarang Jeno mengerti kenapa Na Jaemin adalah seorang ulzzang.

Walaupun kurang jelas, Jeno dapat melihat bahwa Jaemin memiliki sepasang mata yang indah dengan hidung kecil yang menyambungkan mereka dengan sebuah bibir tipis berwarna _pink_ yang terlihat lembut. Rambutnya yang berwarna _mahogany_ itu menyelaraskan warna cerah kulitnya dan postur tubuhnya cukup ramping jika dibandingkan dengan milik Jeno sendiri.

"Cantik," gumamnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Ia memutar tubuhnya lagi, kembali fokus kepada tumpukkan buku di hadapannya. Suara manis Jaemin menghiasi indra pendengarannya sembari ia berkerja, membuatnya sulit melepaskan senyuman itu dari wajahnya.

Namun yang tidak Jeno sangka adalah fakta kalau senyuman Jaemin akan selalu menempel di benaknya, diam-diam membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan sedikit lebih kencang setiap kali senyuman itu muncul di pikirannya.

Sampai saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **About You, Baby**

 _by yuchi-kun_

 **| Highschool AU | Yaoi | Chapter 4 | Rated PG 15 |**

 **Pairings: (** Mark x Haechan), (Jeno x Jaemin), (Renjun x Chenle), slight!(Jaehyun x Taeyong), other side pairs.

 **Disclaimer: NCTDREAM and other idols that I casted are** ** _not mine_** **. I only own the** ** _ridiculous_** **plot.** Haha, useless English rambles.

 **Warning! YAOI. I don't appreciate any harsh comments, so I would like you to step back if you don't like it. I've warned you.**

 **Cerita ini tambah garing dan gaje karena penulisnya masih sama. Dan alur rada ngebut. Dan bagi yang selamat dari serangan** ** _cheesy_** **chapter 3 bisa melanjutkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin sejuk berhembus dengan pelan, menyapu helaian rambut medium _blonde_ ke belakang. _Beanie_ biru di atasnya bergerak sedikit di atas surai yang lembut itu, dan sebuah tangan menariknya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Renjun tersenyum saat memperhatikan tingkah pria di sebelahnya. "Kau bisa melepasnya jika itu menyusahkanmu, kau tahu?" dia berujar, mengundang gelengan kepala dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ini sama sekali bukan masalah, _ge_ , aku sudah terbiasa," Chenle tersenyum kecil sembari merapihkan kembali poninya yang tadi tertiup angin, "Lagipula _beanie_ ini menghangatkan telingaku."

Renjun tertawa. _Beanie_ biru itu hanya menutupi sebagian telinga Chenle, dan sebagiannya lagi yang tidak tertutupi olehnya memerah karena temperatur saat itu yang cukup rendah. "Kalau begitu pakailah seperti ini," Renjun menarik _beanie_ itu turun sampai menutupi telinga Chenle secara keseluruhan.

"Tapi, _ge_ ," Chenle sedikit merengek, menahan tangan Renjun dari menarik _beanie_ nya lebih jauh lagi. "Suaramu tidak terdengar dengan jelas kalau begini," ujarnya, bibirnya ia kerucutkan lucu sambil menatap pria yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Chenle," Renjun tertawa lagi, "Ada banyak lubang di _beanie_ mu."

Bibir Chenle mengerucut lucu mendengar balasan calon tunangannya, "Kau ini ingin aku melepasnya atau memakainya, sih, _ge_?"

Renjun tertawa lagi, lalu menarik _beanie_ biru Chenle hingga terlepas dari kepala mungil pemiliknya. "Lepas, tentu saja," dia menyeringai.

" _Ge_!" Chenle nyaris menjerit, lengan-lengan pendeknya mencoba meraih _beanie_ birunya yang diangkat Renjun tinggi di udara, "Kembalikan, _ge,_ aku ingin memakainya!"

Pria bersurai hitam yang berperan sebagai pelaku tragedi-pencurian- _beanie_ -Chenle itu masih tertawa, mengangkat _beanie_ Chenle lebih tinggi ketika pemiliknya mencoba meraihnya dengan berjinjit. Chenle merengek lagi, " _Gege_!"

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau sangat ingin memakainya," Renjun memerhatikan _beanie_ biru di tangannya itu—mencari alasan kenapa Chenle bersikeras untuk tidak melepasnya, "Apa _beanie_ ini sebegitu istimewanya?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, _ge_ ," Chenle berujar sambil menggenggam erat lengan _sweatshirt_ hitam Renjun, masih mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk meraih _beanie_ birunya itu. "Aku menggunakannya untuk menghangatkan telingaku!" katanya setengah menjerit.

"Hm, benarkah?"

Chenle mengangguk pasti, mengembungkan pipinya ketika Renjun hanya tersenyum—tidak juga menurunkan _beanie_ nya untuk ia raih. "Kalau begitu berikan aku topi fedoramu, _ge_ ," ia minta pada akhirnya.

Renjun memandang Chenle dengan tatapan kosong untuk sejenak, lalu melepas topi fedora hitamnya dari kepalanya. "Kau ingin memakai ini?" tanya Renjun memastikan sambil menyodorkan topinya ke Chenle. Pria bersurai medium _blonde_ di hadapannya tersenyum simpul, meraih topi fedora itu dengan riang. "Nah," ia berkata, topi Renjun ia pasang di kepala mungilnya, menutupi surai medium _blonde_ nya yang tertata rapih itu. Chenle tertawa, "Kepalamu besar sekali, _ge_."

"Kepala manismu itu yang terlalu mungil," Renjun juga tertawa. Rahangnya tidak dapat menghentikan bibir tipisnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar ketika kedua pipi Chenle merona, menghiasi wajah imutnya dengan semburat _pink_ manis yang sangat mengundang tangan Renjun untuk mencubitnya.

"Kau boleh memakai _beanie_ ku jika kau mau, _ge_ ," ujar Chenle, memegang bagian atas topi fedora Renjnun sambil menatap pemiliknya dari balik poninya yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Oh?" senyuman lelaki bersurai itu semakin lebar ketika Chenle mengangguk dengan cepat; matanya penuh antisipasi. "Aku boleh memakai _beanie_ istimewa ini?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Chenle menggembungkan pipinya lagi, " _Ge_ , kubilang itu kupakai untuk menghangatkan telingaku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menggunakan topiku sekarang?" Renjun tertawa sambil menyapu poni Chenle ke samping, menyangkutkan helaian-helaian rambut itu ke telinga calon tunangannya, "Kurasa topiku tidak menghangatkan telingaku samasekali."

"Karena," pipi Chenle menghangat lagi, kembali memberikan warna merah di kulit putih porselennya itu, "Ini topimu?"

Renjun membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya, hatinya berteriak untuk memeluk mahluk manis di hadapannya saat ini juga karena calon tunangannya ini terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak dipeluk.

"Kau memakainya karena itu milikku?"

Chenle mengangguk pelan, melirik ke arah Renjun dengan malu-malu, "Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Renjun tersenyum lebar sambil mencubit pipi Chenle pelan. _Beanie_ biru milik Chenle ia pasang di kepalanya sendiri sampai di atas telinga, kedua matanya menikmati warna merah yang mulai menerang di pipi bekas cubitannya itu.

"Kau ini manis sekali," pria bersurai hitam itu berujar, merangkul pundak pria mungil di sebelahnya itu; menarik badannya sampai tak ada jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka berdua, "Saking manisnya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Kalau wajah Chenle sedari tadi memanas karena Renjun, mungkin perkataan Renjun yang satu ini membuat wajahnya terasa bagaikan dielus dengan _fry-pan_ kakaknya, Junhui, yang masih mengepul sehabis ia pakai untuk memasak mie goreng impor dari Indonesia pemberian kekasih gelapnya.

"Renjun _ge_ juga, aku suka," tutur Chenle pelan, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik kedua tangan mungilnya yang sebernarnya tidak berfungsi karena Renjun bisa melihat telinganya yang juga berwarna merah seperti buah ceri dari kebun milik keluarga Jaemin.

"Hei, Chenle," panggil Renjun, "Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahmu itu, ya?"

Chenle terdiam sesaat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk, bersandar dengan lemah di bahu Renjun.

"Ayolah, Chenle, untukku saja?" pinta Renjun lagi, mengusap-usap lengan atas Chenle dengan lembut, "Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, aku berjanji."

Chenle masih belum bergerak, bahkan wajahnya semakin ia tenggelamkan ke kedua telapak tangan mungilnya itu.

Dan entah mengapa, Renjun mendapati tingkah laku Chenle yang satu ini sangat manis, dan menggemaskan. Seperti orangnya.

"Ayolah, Chenle, _sayang_ , untuk calon suamimu ini?" Renjun meminta lagi, kali ini tepat di depan telinga merah Chenle—suaranya ringan tapi ia katakan dengan nada menggoda. Siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa menebak bahwa Renjun sedang tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Akhirnya dengan pelan, Chenle menurunkan kedua tangannya; menunjukkan wajah merah manisnya kepada Renjun—bibir _pink_ tipisnya tertutup rapat dan dahinya mengerut lucu.

Renjun tersenyum lebar, kemudian menunduk untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di pipi merah nan menggemaskan itu—yang sontak membuat pemiliknya membelalakkan mata dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Renjun _ge,_ kau—"

"Menginginkan lebih," potong Renjun sambil menyeringai, sebelum mendaratkan ciuman lainnya di bibir tipis yang sedang terbuka lebar itu—membungkam mereka dengan bibir tipis miliknya sendiri.

Chenle terpaku, seluruh anggota tubuhnya melemas ketika lengan panjang Renjun memeluk pinggangnya erat, menempelkan dada bidangnya ke dada Chenle. Pipinya dielus dengan lembut oleh pria itu, bibir bawahnya dilumat pelan.

Sebuah ciuman yang suci, bersih dari nafsu dan hasrat—hanya perasaan yang harus diceritakan dengan suatu sentuhan, bukan kata-kata.

Pautan mereka bertahan untuk beberapa detik sampai Renjun melepasnya.

Pernik _hazel_ Renjun bertemu dengan pernik _hazel_ Chenle, melebur dalam ikatan batin yang membuat keduanya menyelam ke dalam diri satu sama lain.

Renjun tersenyum, "Sebelum jarak memisahkan kita."

Chenle mengangguk dan menggenggam _sweatshirt_ hitam Renjun di bagian dadanya, sebelum berkata, "Aku menyukainya, _ge_."

Renjun tertawa, mengusap pelan punggung Chenle dengan tangannya, "Kau menginginkannya lagi?"

Pria mungil di pelukannya itu merapatkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk lagi dengan pelan.

Tak ada kata-kata lain yang dibutuhkan untuk menjelaskan keinginan calon tunangannya, Renjun menunduk dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Renjun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

Zhong Chenle manis. Manis sekali. Bahkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, _sunbae_ , apakah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadaku hanya setelah melihatku beberapa kali di lorong?"

Kalimat Haechan yang satu itu membuat Mark berhenti menjilati es krim coklat di tangannya dan menoleh ke arah pria bersurai coklat itu dengan mata yang membelalak, terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya?" tidak menjawab pertanyaan milik sang adik kelas, dia malah balik bertanya.

Haechan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan pria di sampingnya, "Ada seorang lelaki tampan yang selalu _menelanjangiku_ di lorong hampir setiap hari semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, mana mungkin aku tidak sadar."

Pipi Mark merona, "Hei, aku tidak menatapmu seperti itu—"

"Awalnya kukira kau hanya akan menegurku karena ketidak-rapihanku," sela Haechan, seringai terpapar di wajahnya dengan penuh arti, "Tapi kau tidak berkata apapun dan terus menatapiku, jadi kusimpulkan kalau tatapanmu itu hanya penuh nafsu."

"Nafsu—" Mark langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk; seluruh wajahnya memerah padam karena satu kata tuduhan dari Haechan. "Jadi kau sudah tahu dari awal," Mark menggertakkan giginya, sedikit merasa seperti telah ditipu oleh _hoobae_ -nya.

Haechan mengangkat bahu, menatap Mark dengan seringai lebar yang masih tertera di wajahnya mungilnya, diam-diam merasa puas akan ekspresi si kakak kelas, "Aku 'kan ingin menunggumu untuk mengatakannya langsung kepadaku, untuk klarifikasi." Pergelangan tangan Mark kemudian ia raih, lalu ditarik untuk kembali duduk di sebelahnya, "Lagipula, sekarang aku sedang menimbang-nimbang pengakuan _cheesy_ darimu itu, jadi kubawa kau kemari."

Kali ini Mark yang mendengus, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Haechan tersenyum, menarik pergelangan tangan pria bersurai merah muda itu lebih kuat sampai pemiliknya menyerah dan kembali menduduki bangku kayu itu.

Pemandangan taman bermain yang kosong kembali menarik perhatian keduanya. Es krim coklat dari _minimarket_ di ujung jalan tak lagi dilupakan setelah pembicaraan-pembicaraan kecil mereka yang terjadi tiga menit sekali.

Setelah Haechan menarik Mark keluar dari perpustakaan tadi, tidak terpikirkan sedikitpun olehnya bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di sini selanjutnya; di pinggir sebuah taman bermain kosong yang terlihat cukup terawat. Setelah mempelajari bahwa Haechan senang membaca, Mark sempat mengira bahwa Haechan akan membawanya ke toko buku, atau ke tengah taman, atau bahkan pinggir sungai Han—atau tempat apapun yang cukup sepi dan tenang untuk dijadikan tempat membaca. Namun taman bermain yang terlihat sering digunakan, Mark tidak menduganya.

"Biasanya ada banyak anak TK dan SD yang bermain di sini," ujar Haechan sambil menghela nafas, menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku taman dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Beberapa helai daun coklat yang gugur dari pohon di atas mereka jatuh ke atas surainya yang sewarna. Sembari membersihkan surainya ia melanjutkan, "Suara tawa mereka selalu membuatku tenang. Dan melihat mereka tersenyum meringankan beban-beban di pundakku."

Mark terdiam. Lelaki di sebelahnya terlihat sangat tenang dan penuh kedamaian, seakan-akan suara-suara anak TK dan SD di pikirannya dapat membuat dunianya lebih indah dan tenteram.

Mau tidak mau Mark ikut tersenyum. Satu lagi sisi Haechan yang ia temukan hari itu, "Kau itu penuh kejutan sekali."

Haechan membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika sang _sunbae_ berbicara. Kepalanya yang bersender di bangku taman menoleh ke arah Mark, menatapnya dengan wajah bingung, "Kejutan? Aku penuh kejutan?"

"Mhm," sang _sunbae_ membalas dengan singkat, mengusak surai coklat Haechan pelan, "Kukira kau itu seseorang yang benar-benar tidak acuh; picik dan berandal. Namun sisimu yang diam-diam kutu buku dan menyukai anak-anak itu membuatku semakin terpesona."

Angin lalu berhembus, menerpa pipi Haechan yang sekarang merona, terhiasi oleh warna yang lebih gelap dari semburat warna merah yang biasa mewarnainya.

Keduanya masih diam, menikmati hembusan angin yang menggelitik kulit mereka. Ujung-ujung jari Mark di kepala Haechan memberikan suatu sengatan listrik yang menjalar langsung ke jantungnya, membuatnya bergetar hebat seperti saat kedua mata mereka bertemu; gila dan romantis. Bahkan jari-jarinya pun terasa hangat, sama seperti tangan yang menggenggamnya saat keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sebenarnya, _sunbae_ , aku tidak pernah semudah ini," Haechan berujar pelan, memainkan ujung _sweater_ nya yang sobek di sana dan di sini, "Apa semua anggota tim basket sepertimu? Hangat dan menggetarkan jiwa?"

Mark terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi apa kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Hangat dan bergetar?" Haechan tertawa sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mark, menyapu dagu Mark dengan surai coklat halusnya.

"Ketika kau terus-menerus memandangiku di lorong, badanku terasa hangat. Apa tatapanmu itu laser atau semacamnya?" ia berkata dengan volume yang rendah, matanya kembali terpejam, masih menikmati ujung-ujung jari Mark di kepalanya. "Aku penasaran kenapa kau terus menatapiku jadi kuajak kau kencan ketika kebetulan bertemu denganmu di depan gerbang. Sudah kukira kau itu hanya penggemar beratku, dan ternyata benar."

Sang wakil kapten tim basket mendengus mendengar kalimat Haechan, yang hanya tertawa lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jujur, kukira kau sama seperti orang-orang yang kukencani dulu—datar dan membosankan. Tapi, _sunbae_ , kejadian di perpustakaan itu—tahukah kau seberapa kencang jantungku berdegup saat itu?" pria yang lebih muda melanjutkan, menghela nafas panjang. "Aku punya _image_ yang harus kujaga, jadi aku bersikap normal. Tapi sekarang aku meruntuhkannya di hadapanmu—bahkan aku diam-diam berharap kalau kau akan menunggu sampai aku membuat keputusan."

Angin berhembus lagi, meniup helaian rambut coklat Haechan lalu menggelitik dagu Mark di atas kepalanya, memperjelas aroma _shampoo_ dari rambut sang adik kelas. Daun-daun kecoklatan terus berterbangan di sekitar mereka, tanda bahwa pohon-pohon perlahan-lahan menyambut musim dingin dengan menggugurkan daun-daun mereka.

Langit masih terang, bersih dengan beberapa awan putih yang dilukis dengan indah di atas kanvas biru yang lebih luas dari lautan itu.

Tak ada suara apapun selain suara hembusan angin yang tak lain dari sebuah pembawa ketenangan untuk mereka berdua.

Untuk beberapa menit, saat es krim coklat mereka telah sepenuhnya meleleh dan mengotori tanah berlapis semen di bawah bangku; tak satu pun dari mereka bersuara. Hanya bagian kecil dari tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan dengan satu sama lain. Kecil namun cukup untuk memberikan sepercik kehangatan ke dalam insan.

"Hei, Haechan," Mark lalu memanggil, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Haechan hanya menjawabnya dengan sepotong 'mhm' dari pundak lebar pria yang lebih tua di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan untuk terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ada selang waktu sekitar satu menit setelah panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Mark. Ia terdiam sebentar, merasa sedikit bimbang akan langkah selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu hal yang tidak dapat kulakukan. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin memikirkannya, aku akan menunggumu selama yang kubisa," Mark berujar akhirnya, jari-jemari tangannya menyusuri surai coklat milik pria di pundaknya ketika ia berbicara.

Pria kelas sebelas itu terkikik geli, entah karena ujung jari Mark di kulit kepalanya atau karena kalimat sang _sunbae_.

"Aku menjadi terlalu mudah denganmu, _sunbae_ , dan itu menyebalkan. Aku bahkan belum mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu selain yang berhubungan dengan tim basket."

"Kau kira aku juga semudah ini?" balas Mark, tertawa, "Namamu pun aku baru dapat dari Taeyong _hyung_ , saat kalian berdua menghampiriku di depan lapangan kemarin."

Tawa Haechan kembali menghiasi indera pendengaran Mark. Tubuh ramping di sebelahnya sedikit bergeser ke kiri sebelum sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan cukup erat.

" _Sunbae_."

"Hm?"

"Apa jantungmu sedang berdegup lebih kencang dari milikku saat ini?"

Mark tertawa pelan, "Kemungkinan lebih kencang dari yang kau perkirakan."

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya, bibir _pink_ -nya mengerucut lucu, "Itu mengecewakan."

"Perkiraanmu yang mengecewakan," balas Mark.

Kemudian Haechan tersenyum, tiba-tiba menarik diri dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Mark. Ada kilatan di matanya yang menatap pernik milik Mark, sedikit berkebalikan dengan senyuman malu di wajahnya yang mulai memerah lagi.

Sang _sunbae_ memicingkan matanya, berpura-pura curiga, "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Haechan."

"Diamlah!" si _hoobae_ tertawa, memukul dada Mark pelan. "Jangan hancurkan rencanaku lagi."

Tawa keluar dari mulut Mark, yang lalu mengangguk, kedua pernik _hazel_ nya menatap pernik-pernik _almond_ milik Haechan dalam.

"Bolehkah," semburat merah di pipi Haechan menggelap ketika ia mulai kalimatnya. "Bolehkah aku membuatnya berdegup lebih kencang?"

Mark tertegun sejenak.

Lalu ia mengangguk, senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

"Silahkan saja," ujarnya.

"Kau mesum."

"Kau cantik."

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tampan, tahu."

"Ayolah," Mark tertawa lagi. "Jangan hancurkan momen ini."

Pria di hadapannya itu mendengus lalu memejamkan matanya sambil ia merapatkan bibirnya.

Lalu bibir _pink_ tipis itu ia tempelkan dengan milik Mark, lembut dan pelan di atas bibir pria pemujanya yang lebih tua itu. Mark tersenyum kecil saat kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan; kecil dan polos antara kedua pihak namun cukup untuk membuat hati mereka membara, semakin lama semakin berkobar.

Ciuman itu bukan ciuman pertama Haechan, ataupun ciuman pertama Mark; tapi keduanya merasa bagaikan amatir.

Bibir bawah Haechan dilumat Mark pelan, perlahan-lahan merasakan kemanisan dan kelembutan sepasang bibir _pink_ yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya sejak dua minggu terakhir. Satu ciuman pertama untuk menyicipi sebagian kecil kemanisan bunga mimpinya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja—ketika Haechan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mark; bibir _pink_ tipisnya ikut bergerak dengan ritme yang sama, pelan dan lembat.

Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang ingin waktu untuk berlalu dengan cepat. Tak ada satu detik pun dari momen ini yang ingin mereka sia-siakan. Di saat mereka adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting di dunia ini.

Beberapa menit bibir mereka berpautan; detik-detik yang membuat mereka berharap bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

.

.

.

Dua pria yang berjalan bersampingan, dua tubuh yang hanya berjarak empat sentimeter dari satu sama lain, dua pasang kaki yang berjalan seirama, dan dua jantung yang berdegup dengan sama kencangnya.

Jaemin menggenggam tali tas ranselnya erat, keberadaan Jeno di sampingnya, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari tubuhnya sendiri—membuatnya lebih gugup dari saat Jiho- _saeng_ membagikan ulangan Matematika.

Semenjak semester satu Jaemin sudah memimpikan momen ini. Setelah sepuluh bulan seorang bidadari bernama Taeil kerap menyemangati dan mengejekinya tentang Jeno dan mimpinya itu, akhirnya ia bisa memiliki waktu berdua dengan _gebetan_ berotak elitnya.

Daun-daun oranye kecoklatan menghiasi suasana di sekitar mereka, berterbangan ditiup oleh angin musim gugur. Burung-burung berkicauan, mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Gadis-gadis berseragam SMP yang mengobrol dengan ceria sambil tertawa. Pria paruh baya lewat sekali dua kali untuk mengantarkan susu dengan sepeda tuanya yang tampak masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam diam. Keduanya merasa terlalu canggung dengan satu sama lain untuk membuka suatu pembicaraan. Walaupun begitu ada kenyamanan yang menyelimuti mereka, dan percikan-percikan listrik yang tercipta setiap kali tangan mereka bersentuhan dengan tidak sengaja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita tidak dekat sama sekali, ya," Jeno tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan, mengambil perhatian Jaemin dari aspal kelabu yang sejak tadi ditatapnya.

Jaemin mengangguk pelan, bibir tipisnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang diarahkan ke lelaki bersurai hitam di sebelahnya. "Aku sangat sering mendengar tentangmu," tutur pria bersurai _mahogany_ itu pelan.

"Aku juga sangat sering mendengar tentangmu," Jeno lalu tertawa. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku sembari membiarkan matanya mencuri-curi pandang figur ramping milik Jaemin, "Dan melihatmu, juga. Tapi kita jarang sekali berbicara dengan satu sama lain."

Sang _ulzzang_ kelas sebelas itu tertegun, "Kau sering melihatku?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Bisa dibilang aku sering memerhatikanmu, terlebih lagi saat kau menghampiri Sanha setiap pagi di kelasku."

Jaemin mengangguk, hanya sebuah 'ah' kecil yang keluar dari celah di bibir tipisnya yang tertutup rapat itu, berusaha menyembunyikan degupan di balik tulang rusuknya yang bertambah cepat hanya karena kalimat Jeno itu. Semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi Jaemin yang sewarna dengan putih susu, menciptakan paduan manis di wajah mungil miliknya.

"Kalau begitu," Jaemin menggumam pelan, berdoa agar perilakunya tidak menjadikan perasaannya untuk Jeno lebih kentara lagi. Ia merapatkan jaket hitam yang memeluk tubuhnya lalu melanjutkan, "Karena kita sudah saling mengenal sekarang, mulai besok aku akan menyapamu juga setiap pagi."

Pria pemilik surai hitam di sebelahnya tersenyum. "Sapaanmu itu akan kutunggu," ujarnya.

.

.

.

"Jaemin, Jeno, selamat pagi," suara Taeil terdengar tepat saat mereka memasuki area sekolah. Kakak kelas absurd alias maskot sekolah itu sedang bersender di tembok bata sambil tersenyum _manis_ ke arah mereka. Wig _auburn_ panjang dan rok krem selututnya hampir membuat kedua siswa kelas sebelas yang langsung datang mendekat itu tidak mengenalinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Taeil _hyung_ ," Jaemin menutup mulut agar tawa tiga oktafnya tidak menghasilkan Perang Dunia _sekali lagi_. "Kau cantik sekali, pantas menjadi anggota Girls' Day."

Taeil memutar bola matanya sebal sembari meniup poni palsunya ke atas. Bagus sekali, tadi ia harus berurusan dengan Yuta dan kutangnya, sekarang ada _ulzzang_ bak anak setan yang terus menerus 'berusaha' untuk menyatakan perang ke semua orang kecuali tiga orang—Taeyong, Renjun, dan pria bersurai hitam yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jeno, _teman_ -mu ini sangat iri dengan kecantikanku," tuturnya kemudian, mengatakan kata 'teman' dengan garis bawah dan penuh penekanan.

Jeno melirik wajah Jaemin yang mulai memerah lagi lalu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala sang target ejekan pagi harian Taeil. "Pagi, Taeil _hyung_ , semoga kabarmu juga baik hari ini," sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah ke sang senior.

Taeil mengaduh, memegang dada ratanya sambil mendesah dengan dramatis. "Aku memang sering mendengar bahwa kau itu pria yang sangat santun, Jeno, tapi tentu saja semua orang menyukaimu jika kau seramah ini," dia berujar, memandangi adik kelasnya dengan ekspresi puas.

Lalu ia _harus_ saja menambahkan, "Pantas saja Jaemin mengincarmu semenjak dua semester lalu."

" _Hyung!_ " Jaemin menjerit. Wajahnya sudah betul-betul berwarna merah padam. Rasanya ingin sekali ia sumpal mulut kakak kelas _kesayangannya_ ini dengan popok bekas bayi tetangga.

Taeil hanya tertawa, tampak seratus persen merendahkan jeritan Jaemin, "Sudah sana masuk. Sebentar lagi Jay- _saeng_ akan membunyikan bel."

"Jay- _saeng_ memang tidak pernah _mengecewakan_ ," Jeno ikut tertawa, lalu melambai ke arah Taeil dan berjalan ke arah gedung timur sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jaemin yang sedari tadi tidak berkata maupun bersuara, hanya berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya dengan dua tangan—sekarang satu tangan karena Jeno berlari sambil menarik tangan kanannya.

"Taeil _hyung_ lucu sekali," pria bersurai hitam itu masih tertawa saat mereka kembali berjalan bersampingan ke gedung timur.

Jaemin tak menjawab. Pita suaranya bagaikan hilang setelah rahasia terbesarnya dibuka Taeil di depan Jeno seperti itu. Tangan kirinya masih setia menutupi wajah merahnya yang terasa sangat panas, bagaikan baru saja selesai dibakar dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam termos.

"Jaemin?" Jeno berhenti berjalan tepat di depan gedung timur. Ia berdiri menghadap Jaemin, memerhatikan wajahnya yang disembunyikan dengan seksama. "Kau tak apa?"

Yang ditanya masih menyembunyikan wajah di balik tangannya. Lengannya yang membuat kontak dengan tangan Jeno mati rasa. Jaemin seperti ingin ditelan bumi, jadi dia bisa menghilang dari dunia ini dan tidak perlu menanggung rasa malu yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Jeno merengut ketika pria di hadapannya itu tidak menjawab—ataupun bergerak. Dia sibak poni Jaemin ke atas dengan tangan yang tidak sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaemin, lalu ia tempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi yang tidak tersembunyi oleh tangan putih yang terlihat sangat halus itu.

"Kau tidak sakit, kan?" tanya si pria teladan dengan nada khawatir.

Jaemin masih tetap diam untuk beberapa detik, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa kau masih disini?" ia balik bertanya dengan volume rendah sambil mengintip Jeno dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Hm?" Jeno tersenyum ketika Jaemin akhirnya bersuara. Tangan Jaemin ia turunkan dari wajahnya, dengan perlahan menampakkan wajah sang _ulzzang_ yang masih merah membara. "Mengantarkanmu, tentu saja."

"Kau bisa langsung ke gedung barat," tutur Jaemin masih dengan volume yang sama seraya membuang pandangannya ke samping, ke bawah, ke manapun selain ke arah Jeno.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum pergi," pria bersurai hitam itu berujar, menatap wajah Jaemin lekat-lekat dengan sepasang pernik hitam yang bersinar, entah mengapa penuh dengan harapan, "Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

Ada sesuatu di kalimat Jeno yang membuat jantung Jaemin berdegup bahkan lebih kencang dari detak jantungnya saat Jeno menarik tangannya atau saat ia memujinya cantik.

Sesuatu itu pula yang memaksa Jaemin untuk mengangguk, memberikannya jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya daripada rasa khawatir dan gelisah.

Jaemin menggigit bibir, pandangannya kembali ia arahkan ke lantai.

' _Semuanya berakhir, semuanya berakhir. Kisah cintaku, hatiku, hidupku. Aku dan Jeno akan berakhir. Ah, rasanya aku ingin nonton konser BtoB saja. Semoga Sungjae oppa dan ketampanannya bisa selamatkan jiwa yang malang ini. Tapi biasku kan Eunkwang oppa? Tapi akhir-akhir ini Ilhoon—_ '

"Syukurlah aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Jeno menghela nafasnya panjang.

Lalu hening.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih tiga menit untuk Jaemin kembali ke alam di bawah kesadarannya. Ia sontak mendongak, kedua matanya yang membulat memandang wajah Jeno lekat-lekat sambil berkata, "Hah?"

Jeno memiringkan kepalanya, "'Hah' apa?"

"Kau," Jaemin tergagap. "Jeno, apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Maksudku?" Jeno balik bertanya. "Apa kalimatku kurang jelas?"

Jaemin masih menatap Jeno dengan seksama, mulutnya menganga lebar, membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna dengan bibir tipisnya. Telinganya masih tidak mempercayai hal yang baru saja ia dengar. "Jeno, kau," Jaemin membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi otaknya tiba-tiba kosong setelah kalimat Jeno tadi.

"Kau gugup?" pria ber _hoodie_ merah bata itu bertanya, matanya membentuk _eyesmile_ kesukaan sang _ulzzang_. "Sama, aku juga kelewat gugup sejak tadi. Dari awal kau muncul di halte yang biasa kulewati, aku sudah berusaha keras agar tidak salah tingkah. Tapi Taeil _hyung_ malah berkata seperti itu, ya."

Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya canggung saat Jaemin tidak merespon sama sekali. Pria cantik itu hanya menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka (yang sejujurnya terlihat sangat manis di mata Jeno).

"Kau tahu, Jaemin, aku ingin menembakmu sekarang, tapi suasana ini sangat canggung."

"Sebentar, sebentar," Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jeno. "Aku masih mencoba untuk mencerna kata-katamu. Jadi kau juga menyukaiku?"

Jeno mengangguk, "Mhm."

"Dan kau ingin menembakku sekarang?"

"Tepat."

"Tapi suasana di sekitar kita terlalu canggung?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Jadi intinya kau menyukaiku dan ingin kita untuk berkencan, tapi tidak sekarang?"

"Kecuali kau menginginkanku untuk menembakmu sekarang."

Wajah mungil Jaemin kembali memanas, menghiasi kedua pipinya dengan warna merah ceri. "A-aku tidak k-keberatan dengan kapanpun," dia berkata, sedikit tergagap. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan dengan imut, membuat Jeno harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyicipinya saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Jeno tersenyum, menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Na Jaemin, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Sang ulzzang merapatkan bibirnya. Panas mulai merambati lehernya dan menjalar menuju wajahnya lagi. Merah akan mewarnai wajahnya lagi dalam waktu dekat.

"Wajah cantikmu itu sangat mudah untuk dibuat merah, ya," Jeno tertawa. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Jaemin makin merapatkan bibirnya.

Lalu ia mencondongkan badannya maju, sedikit saja sampai bibir manisnya itu dapat menyentuh pipi kanan Jeno, mengecupnya pelan dan singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Jeno," ia kemudian berbisik, tepat di daun telinga si pria teladan.

Jeno tersenyum lebar, memeluk pinggang Jaemin dan menariknya agar lebih dekat—hingga kedua badan mereka menempel dengan satu sama lain. "Ya, Jaemin- _ah_?"

"Jantungku," Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebagian dirinya ingin jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan begitu kencang saat Jeno sedang memeluknya seperti ini, namun sebagian dirinya yang lain ingin Jeno mendengarnya; seberapa kencang jantungnya bisa berdegup untuk pria ini.

Pemilik surai hitam pekat itu mengangguk kecil, "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Sang _ulzzang_ menggenggam baju Jeno erat, sedikit banyak berharap agar bel sekolah rusak dan mereka bisa berpelukan lebih lama.

"Kau harus ke gedung barat segera," Jaemin bergumam, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya—kali ini di pundak lebar milik Jeno.

Pundak lebar milik _kekasihnya_.

Jeno menghela nafas. Dia tahu sepenuhnya bahwa wangi _vanilla_ milik rambut Jaemin akan menghantui pikirannya seharian, "Aku boleh meminta nomormu, kan?"

"Tentu saja," bisik Jaemin. "Dan aku ingin kencan sepulang sekolah nanti."

Kekasihnya tertawa, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

 ** _! Contains some spoilers from the next chap. !_**

"Aku punya berita penting!"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan sempit alias toilet itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara milik Sicheng yang baru saja membanting pintu toilet dengan dramatis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hansol yang sedang sibuk mencuci tangannya dari cairan lengket di wastafel.

Sicheng mengerutkan dahinya, "Ew, Hansol, apa kau baru saja bernista dengan Taeil di bilik paling pojok?!"

"Ini lem, bodoh."

"Jangan berbohong," sela Johnny yang sedang sibuk dengan dinosaurus Google di _handphone_ -nya. "Sudah setengah jam semenjak kau keluar tanpa Taeil dari bilik paling pojok."

"Dia sedang menge-'bom', _duckhead_."

"Taeil sedang mengebom?!" mendadak wajah Kun menjadi pucat. "A-apakah T-Taeil adalah seorang t-te—"

"TELOLET," teriak Taeil dengan ' _no chill_ ' dari bilik paling pojok, diikuti dengan suara 'plung' yang cukup keras untuk seisi toilet dengar.

"Menjijikkan," Jisung angkat bicara, memicingkan matanya ke arah bilik paling pojok dengan sangat OOC.

"Aku punya berita penting!" Sicheng berteriak lagi, rambut gimbalnya melambai-lambai.

Hansol memutar bola matanya sama OOC-nya dengan Jisung, "Ya, ya, berita penting apa itu, Sicheng?"

"Tampaknya," pria kelahiran Cina itu memulai. "Doyoung diberi penawaran untuk tampil di chapter selanjutnya!"

Doyoung yang sejak chapter sebelumnya pundung di pojokan tiba-tiba bangun lalu memandang Sicheng dengan mata yang membulat sempurna—sampai seisi ruangan takut jika bola matanya akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak berbohong," tegas Doyoung horror.

Dengan cepat Sicheng menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bahkan kata _author_ , kau akan muncul dengan seorang kekasih yang level kegantengannya sama dengan Taeyong."

"Namanya?"

"Kalau tidak salah," Sicheng mengelus dagunya, ia tampak berpikir dengan keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung.

"Namanya ada 'din'-nya!"

"Udin?"

"Mungkin."

Doyoung terdiam sesaat. Matanya yang baru saja mengering kembali berkaca-kaca, "Inikah nasib seorang pria teraniaya di grup yang punya jumlah member ganjil?"

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak punya couple, lho," ujar Jisung berusaha menenangkan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Te-tetap saja," Doyoung terisak.

Johnny menghela nafas, "Lagipula, kenapa kau menolakku waktu aku menembakmu?"

"Karena waktu itu kau terlihat gembel."

"Jadi sekarang kau menyesal karena aku menjadi tampan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Atau karena aku menjadi dekat dengan Jisung?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Karena kau menjadi lebih gembel."

"Kudoakan kau jomblo seumur hidup, Kim Doyoung."

.

.

 ** _The garing bonus scene ends._**

* * *

 ** _._**

holy damn endingnya terlalu ngebut dan terlihat menyebalkan.

tolong salahkan tugas pkn, seni budaya, dan ekonomi yang datang di waktu bersamaan tanpa disuruh.

.

maafkan aku wahai kanjeng-kanjeng sekalian.

selain terus menerus telat update, ceritaku pun semakin garing dan tidak berfaedah.

tiga bulan semenjak terakhir kali update, semua pengetahuan tentang tata bahasa dan majas menghilang entah kemana. ff ini jadi ga berkualitas.

haha, kan dari dulu juga udah ga berkualitas yak.

maaf sebesar-besarnya ya kalo chapter ini ngecewain ; ;

/facepalm kegaringan dan kegajean di pojokan/

.

Anyways, please write down your review, guys!

I want to know what you guys think bout this chapter. :*


End file.
